


Как вспыхнувшая спичка

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Стив живёт в Башне Старка. Кроме разгрома баз ГИДРы, ему особенно нечем заняться. Он посещает благотворительные мероприятия, чтобы порадовать Пеппер. Он бегает по утрам вместе с Сэмом, зависает с Клинтом в Бед-Стае и смотрит «Псов-копов». Иногда Тони вручает ему суперспирт в детской бутылочке. Иногда Стив краем глаза замечает Баки и думает, не лишается ли потихоньку рассудка?ИлиЭто рассказ, в котором есть ужасные шутки, пешая погоня по Нижнему Ист-Сайду и маленький робот по имени Жестянка.





	Как вспыхнувшая спичка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> Предупреждения: расстройства психики, неграфичное употребление веществ наркотического свойства, нецензурная лексика, Стив!центрик
> 
> Примечание: оригинальный фанфик был написан до выхода фильма «Мстители: Эра Альтрона» и является AU к нему и последующим фильмам MCU.

— Пять дней, — говорит Стив, окидывая взглядом городские огни. Он кладёт руки на перила и устраивает сверху подбородок.

— Вот как, — отвечает Сэм, хотя, судя по его тону, он сам не понимает, к чему это сказал.

— Сегодня я ходил с Пеппер на благотворительный обед, ну, тот, где собирали деньги на лекарства нуждающимся детям. И говорил с одним доктором. Она рассказала мне про пять дней — теперь именно столько нужно, чтобы вылечить скарлатину. По одной таблетке раз в день в течение пяти дней, и ты здоров.

Во время разговора с доктором Стив краем глаза видел Баки, но, когда повернулся, никого не обнаружил. Об этом он не упоминает.

— Ага, это называется антибиотики, — говорит Сэм. — Что, их не было… — Он замолкает, садится на скамью рядом со Стивом и вздыхает. — В сороковые не было антибиотиков?

— В армии были, — отвечает Стив. — Принимать их много было нельзя, чтобы не отказали почки, хотя если выбор стоял между этим и потерей ноги, то что уж. — Он пожимает плечами. — Но, когда я заболел, шёл двадцать шестой или двадцать седьмой. Может быть, у немцев к тому времени что-то и было, но у нас — нет. Ты болел скарлатиной?

Сэм качает головой.

— Она начинается с этакого зуда в горле. А как только поднимается температура, сразу же распухает и белеет язык. И вот именно тогда становится понятно, ещё до сыпи, что у тебя скарлатина. Горло болит так, что невозможно глотать. Тебя морозит, ноют суставы, жар усиливается, и ты начинаешь бредить. Я, э-э, видел, как на меня ползут какие-то существа, слышал незнакомые голоса, которые нашёптывали бессмыслицу. Маме приходилось бороться со мной, просто чтобы напоить меня бульоном, но я всё равно выблёвывал его обратно. А потом я подхватил пневмонию, потому что был истощён после скарлатины, и какая удача, что после неё я выжил, Сэм. Теперь, наверное, никто не поймёт, как мне тогда повезло. Для современных людей приходится приводить сравнение: это как если бы я выжил после птичьего гриппа и тут же свалился с Эболой.

Сэм сочувственно вздыхает.

— Но как только мне стало легче — как только я выжил — оказалось, что самое страшное происходило внутри, а мы и не подозревали. Я казался здоровым, но скарлатина порушила иммунные реакции организма, и моё тело начало атаковать само себя. Я был в порядке, а потом начал болеть живот, стали распухать щиколотки, затем колени, затем тазобедренные суставы. У меня снова пошла сыпь, похожая на змеиные чешуйки. Я сколько мог прятал её от мамы, но не получалось скрыть, что я постоянно задыхался, и она не раз ловила меня на том, как я давил себе на грудину, пытаясь унять боль. — Он смеётся, коротко и резко. — Я думал, что веду себя очень храбро. Думал, что защищаю её, что я должен так делать, как единственный мужчина в доме. Мне было восемь.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Восемь лет — подходящий возраст, чтобы пойти работать на завод. — Он делает паузу. — Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты пошёл работать на завод в восемь лет. Я себя совсем мудаком буду чувствовать.

— Я не должен был дожить до двенадцати, — говорит ему Стив. — Затем — до восемнадцати. И до двадцати пяти я не должен был дожить.

— И посмотри на себя теперешнего, — говорит Сэм.

Стив кивает и вглядывается в тёмную полосу Ист-Ривер и огни Куинса за нею.

— Я не должен был дожить до тридцати. Я и до двадцати пяти едва дожил. Мои сердечная мышца и клапаны были повреждены и не могли работать как надо. Был лишь вопрос времени, когда моё сердце откажет. А теперь больше никто не знает о ревматическом полиартрите, потому что, если ты заболеваешь скарлатиной, тебя меньше недели кормят таблетками, и ты выздоравливаешь.

— Это ведь хорошо, Стив, — говорит Сэм, помолчав какое-то время. — То есть, мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, но…

— Я не злюсь из-за этого, — прерывает его Стив. — Слава Богу, что есть лекарство. Слава Богу, что есть антибиотики и прививки. Я не злюсь, мне просто интересно, понимаешь. Каким бы я был, если бы не все эти болезни? Что, если бы моё сердце прокачивало достаточно крови и кислорода, чтобы я вырос, как и другие ребята? Какого бы я был роста? Любил бы я рисовать так же сильно, если бы мог вместо этого играть в дворовый бейсбол? Дрался бы я так же часто и серьёзно? В смысле, я не поклонник разговорной психотерапии, но я достаточно хорошо себя знаю: я делал это не просто так, мне было важно доказать всем, что пусть я и невысок ростом, но моё мнение — это не мелочь какая-то.

— Ты хочешь сказать, Капитан Америка не брезговал совсем не рыцарским уличным мордобоем?

Стив смеётся, откинувшись назад, смеётся долго, от души, а затем разваливается на сиденье рядом с Сэмом и говорит:

— Вот так новость, — и тогда смеётся уже Сэм.

— Я всегда думал, что это чушь собачья, — говорит Сэм какое-то время спустя.

— Хм-м?

— Вот эта вся история, что тебе раз за разом ставили группу 4F, потому что ты был не годен к службе. Я думал: это же было военное время, брали всех, кого могли. Но тебя в самом деле не брали, да? Им повезло, что ты пережил начальную подготовку.

Стив смеётся.

— Мне повезло, что я пережил начальную подготовку. От всех этих пробежек у меня должен был случиться сердечный приступ.

***

Стив помнит вечер накануне отъезда Баки на сборы. Помнит, как был зол, как завидовал, как чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что лучший друг отправлялся в бой без него. Он помнит, как позже Баки возвращался домой на побывку, помнит, как поначалу не узнал его — настолько изменилась его манера держать себя. Прежде такого никогда не случалось. За долгое время Стив так хорошо изучил Баки, что мог выхватить его из толпы краем глаза, но теперь Баки был в пределах видимости добрых тридцать секунд, пока Стив не понял, кто это.

Раньше Баки всегда ходил вальяжно, а теперь в его походке появилась уверенность. Даже просто стоя он держался собранно, словно не мог расслабиться, даже если хотел, словно не знал, что значит «расхлябанный». Он никогда не выставлял это напоказ, особенно на глазах Стива, но собой гордился. А гордиться было чем. Он уходил босяком и шалопаем, который, может, и зарабатывал какие-то гроши в доках, но никогда ничего из себя не представлял, а вернулся рядовым первого класса Барнсом, парнем, который, конечно, начинал с самых низов, но имел потенциал.

Одиннадцать месяцев спустя Баки вернулся, заработав шевроны на рукав, уважение людей, которые называли его сержантом, и ночные кошмары, о которых он никогда не говорил. Когда он надевал фуражку и мягко улыбался Стиву, он был красив, как Гэри Купер [1].

Стив помнит, как отправлялся на сборы сам, зная, что никогда не будет выглядеть как Гэри Купер, но истово желая сделать что-то, что-то изменить.

— Показуха, — говорит Стив, глядя на потолок лаборатории. Тот мягко вращается. Или, может, вращается сам Стив. Или ему кажется. Цементный пол — самая удобная поверхность, на которой он когда-либо лежал.

Тони прислоняется к рабочему столу и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Интересненько, — говорит он.

Стив машет рукой и говорит:

— Хотел что-нибудь изменить, а кем стал? Показухой. Сотрясал воздух, и ничего более. Так много брехни.

— Дубина, ты это записываешь? Забудь. ДЖАРВИС, ты это снимаешь?..

— Все знали, что это брехня, — продолжает Стив. — Все знали, что мы не можем говорить правду, если хотим, чтобы дома все оставались в здравом уме. Родные не должны были знать, каково это — смотреть, как умирают твои друзья. Они не должны были знать, что у нас не хватало людей, не хватало оружия, припасов, что мы никогда не были счастливы — либо боялись до усрачки, либо сходили с ума от скуки. Третьего не дано.

— Ты только что сказал «до усрачки»? — переспрашивает Тони.

— А я был символом этого вранья, — отвечает ему Стив. — Я был его лицом. Все смотрели на меня и понимали, кто я такой, что за грязную фальшивую чушь я несу. Они, может, и знали, что мы были вынуждены это делать, но я хотел что-то изменить, а стал мальчиком с рекламного плаката.

— Ты не возражаешь, — говорит Тони, — если я сделаю пару анализов крови, может, запущу пару лабораторных испытаний, потому что у этого суперспирта потенциал явно больше, чем я ожидал.

— Не так уж я и пьян, — возражает Стив, и он не пьян. Он просто слегка нарезался.

— Ты можешь так думать, но позволь напомнить: ты только что сказал «до усрачки».

— А ты как назовёшь чувство, — говорит Стив, — когда твоя винтовка промёрзла и только и годится, чтобы бить фрицев по голове? А в окопе по соседству с тобой от парня, которого ты знал ещё со сборов, остаётся половина, а ты мыслей собственных не слышишь, потому что обстрел не заканчивается, идёт уже несколько часов, и у тебя звенит в ушах. А твой младший лейтенант начал смеяться, и никто не знает, как его остановить, кроме как застрелив, и каждый взрыв на самую капельку ближе к твоей дислокации, но ты не можешь бежать, потому что окопался и примёрз. Каждый взрыв всё ближе, а ты ничего не можешь сделать, и даже не можешь стрелять из своей ебучей винтовки, пока не потеплеет, и ты знаешь, что рассвета не увидишь, и как ты это назовёшь? Как ты назовёшь это чувство?

— Страшно до усрачки, — говорит Тони.

Стив садится, изображает широкую наивную улыбку, поднимает большие пальцы вверх и говорит:

— Покупайте военные облигации ради наших парней на линии фронта. Если хотите, чтобы они вернулись домой к Рождеству, помогите им засветить Адольфу в челюсть!

— Я одновременно испытываю облегчение и прихожу в ужас от того, что ты такой циник, — говорит Тони.

Стив снова ложится на цементный пол лаборатории.

— Вот так мне приходилось врать. Ложь во благо. Я не жалею об этом, но всё же я врал. А ты можешь сделать суперпиво? Эта хрень на вкус как стеклоочиститель.

— Это, можно сказать, он и есть, — признаётся Тони. — Не совсем, не в химическом смысле, но грубо говоря, нечто похожее. Ну, если не вдаваться в детали. Суперпиво — я что-нибудь придумаю.

От суперспирта губы сами по себе расплываются в улыбке, и Стив наслаждается этим ощущением в полудреме.

К реальности его возвращают перешёптывания.

— Нет, нет, это не из-за меня, — говорит Тони, — я не при чем, просто оказалось, что он на него очень сильно действует «Маргарита» из бутылки…

— Я тебе не верю! — шепчет в ответ Пеппер. — Проводишь испытания на людях! — Это перемежается другими словами, слишком тихими, чтобы Стив расслышал.

— Если тебя это утешит, — говорит Стив, — я не в первый раз служу подопытным кроликом Старк Индастриз, и до сих пор всё было нормально.

— Не делай торжествующий вид. Пьяная ностальгия и осознанное согласие — это совсем не одно и то же. — Пеппер выходит из-за угла и смотрит на Стива. — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы приструнить Тони, но было бы просто здорово, если бы ты разрешал ему ставить на тебе опыты только после того, как получишь от него всю необходимую информацию.

Стив поднимает большие пальцы и думает, что у неё симпатичные ножки, но держит это при себе, потому что он джентльмен.

— Я прошу прощения, что мой папочка облучал твои яйца, не получив от тебя официального письменного согласия, — говорит Тони.

— Вообще-то, к тому моменту я принадлежал правительству Соединённых Штатов, — со смехом отвечает Стив. — Так что моё согласие не имело значения, но всё равно спасибо.

Он тянется к бутылочке с суперспиртом и выдавливает немного себе в рот. Он обнаружил, что если пьёт его примерно каждые двадцать минут, то не пьянеет сильнее, но и не трезвеет.

— Ты дал ему спирт в детской бутылочке? — спрашивает Пеппер.

— А что? — говорит Тони. — Это практично.

Стив поднимает бутылочку, которую дал ему Тони. На ней нарисован Микки-Маус, играющий на гитаре, и Стив не возражает, хотя ему больше нравится Дональд Дак.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС? — говорит Стив. — Можешь загрузить в мою очередь к просмотру все короткометражки про Дональда Дака?

— Разумеется, капитан Роджерс, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

Баки великолепно изображал Дональда Дака. Когда он хотел рассмешить Стива, он шёпотом бормотал «Что всё это значит?» и добавлял крепких ругательств, а как только Стив смеялся, Баки притворялся обиженным, возмущался: «Что, самый умный, да?» — и надвигался на Стива, а потом неудержимо улыбался. Он был до ужаса красивый, и от одного взгляда на него у Стива болело внутри. Иногда Баки отстранялся, иногда давал поцеловать себя, а иногда целовал Стива в ответ и зарывался пальцами в его волосы, и в итоге они оказывались на узкой кровати Стива, задыхаясь, целуясь и трогая друг друга везде.

— У тебя есть очередь к просмотру? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. — Технологии слишком пугают. Их надо спалить огнём.

— Ясно, — говорит Тони. — Очевидно, суперспирт превращает его в Капитана Стервозину, и меня это вполне устраивает. Я говорил, что он до этого использовал в предложении определение «до усрачки»? Или это было обстоятельство? Определение было бы «усрачно», а не «до усрачки»…

Стив встаёт, машет ему и Пеппер и покидает лабораторию, держа в руке бутылочку суперспирта с нарисованным Микки-Маусом. Поднимает её к свету и трясёт — о, да, если он прикончит остатки, когда дойдёт до своих комнат, то будет как раз в нужной кондиции, чтобы смотреть мультики про Дональда Дака и после засыпать в слезах.

***

— Я так и не поцеловал его, — говорит Стив, когда они с Пегги сидят в мягких шезлонгах посреди ухоженного газона в тени двух дубов. Пегги одета в шерстяной кардиган и завёрнута в одеяла, чтобы не застудить кости. Её кресло-каталка стоит рядом с шезлонгом, а личная медсестра читает книжку в двадцати ярдах.

Пегги смеётся неожиданно надтреснутым и совсем старушечьим смехом — хотя Стив уже привык к тому, как она без него постарела. Но говорит она всё же своим голосом:

— Лжец из тебя ужасный, Стив.

Он мягко улыбается самому себе. Он потрясающий лжец.

— Я так и не поцеловал его за всю войну. Его призвали сразу после Перл-Харбора, а в последний раз мы целовались за месяц до этого. Я так часто этого хотел, но он терпеть не мог поцелуев, а я и так терял его и слишком боялся сделать что-то не так, отчего он сбежит от меня ещё быстрее.

Пегги вздыхает и протягивает руку. Её кожа очень нежная и тонкая, как крылья бабочки.

— Ты рассказывал мне об этом раньше? — спрашивает она.

Стив качает головой.

— Ничего страшного. Я знаю, что иногда мой разум становится рассеянным. Но дожить до такого возраста — это благословение, несмотря на все трудности. Ты раньше рассказывал мне о Баки?

— Честно говоря, нет, — отвечает Стив. — Я думал, это будет нечестно.

Она снова смеётся и говорит:

— Когда ты умер, мне было безумно больно, но я смогла взять себя в руки и жить дальше, несмотря на рану в сердце. Ты не обязан что-либо от меня скрывать, чтобы пощадить мои чувства.

— Я думал, — поясняет Стив, — будет нечестно рассказывать тебе секрет только потому, что ты его забудешь. Я был бы ужасным другом, если бы признавался тебе в чём-то и надеялся, что твоя память сотрёт мои слова. — Он сжимает руку Пегги. — Всё равно нечего рассказывать. Я был влюблён в него, а он в меня — нет. Я думал, что пережил эти чувства, но, кажется, ошибался.

Пегги сжимает его руку в ответ:

— Если это любовь, то ты их никогда не переживёшь.

***

Теперь Стив живёт в Башне Старка. Ему это не особенно нравится, но лучше жить тут, чем где-либо ещё. Например, в отдельной квартире, подвергая риску целый квартал, или где-нибудь в одиночестве в домике в лесу; несмотря на месяцы, проведённые в Европе в войну, Стив всегда был городским мальчиком.

Он живёт в Башне Старка, и у него есть собственный этаж. У него есть библиотека и рабочий кабинет, спортивный зал, художественная мастерская с естественным светом, гигантская кухня, у которой кладовая больше, чем квартира без горячей воды, в которой он вырос.

Стив проводит много времени в лаборатории Тони, прислонившись к стене где-нибудь, где не мешает. Стиву теперь не хочется оставаться в одиночестве, а Тони, кажется, никогда не против компании.

Иногда Стив ездит в Бед-Стай проверить, жив ли ещё Клинт. Тот всегда жив. И обычно мается с похмелья.

— Сколько раз тебе ломали нос? — спрашивает Стив, прикладывая к оному большие пальцы.

— Не знаю. Кучу раз. Сукин сын, — стонет Клинт, когда Стив вправляет ему нос. Он скатывается с дивана и растягивается на полу. — Мог бы и предупредить.

— А что, я стал бы трогать твой нос по какой-то другой причине? — говорит Стив.

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Не веди себя как мудила. Похмелье у меня, ясно?

— Ты напился перед тем, как тебе надрали зад, или после?

— Думаешь, это мне плохо? Видел бы ты, кто кому надрал зад!

— Хочешь пиццу или китайскую еду с доставкой? — спрашивает Стив.

Клинт, что неудивительно, говорит:

— Пиццу.

Они едят, смотрят «Псов-копов» и разговаривают о работе, и когда Клинт упоминает, что Бобби из Щ.И.Т.а — его бывшая жена, Стив давится пепперони.

— Полегче, приятель! — Клинт похлопывает его по спине.

«Но я флиртовал с ней! — думает Стив. Не очень удачно флиртовал, но всё же. — Бобби была замужем? За тобой?»

— Просто ты, э-э, застал меня врасплох, — говорит он. — Сложновато это представить.

— Потому, что она слишком хороша для меня? — спрашивает Клинт. — Или потому, что я обычно встречаюсь с парнями?

К счастью, Стив занят тем, что переводит дух, поэтому не давится снова.

— Она тебе подходит, — говорит он.

Клинт смеётся.

— Конечно, нет! Просто я выяснил это гораздо раньше неё, вот и всё. Ой, чёрт, перемотай! За кем это там гонится сержант Доберман и почему он без поддержки?

Стив не спрашивает его о словах «обычно встречаюсь с парнями».

Не потому, что в сороковых не было голубых — они были, и в районе Стива их жило предостаточно. Не потому, что он думает, что это что-то плохое. Не потому, что ему стыдно. А просто потому, что он до сих пор, даже когда всё полетело к чертям, он по-прежнему врёт о себе, как тот плакатный мальчик. Потому, что всю его жизнь такую правду о себе нельзя было просто взять и рассказать.

Интересно, что было бы, если бы Стив рассказывал всё как есть. Он никогда не желал бить Адольфа Гитлера в челюсть, он просто хотел остановить агрессоров. Он никогда не хотел убивать, но убивал — и многих. Пусть Норман Рокуэлл [2] и рисовал войну ярко и красочно, но она была не такой. На неё идёшь с пониманием, что будешь отнимать человеческие жизни, а возвращаешься, потому что был быстрее, сильнее или удачливее людей, которые, в свою очередь, пытались убить тебя.

Интересно, что случилось бы, узнай люди о том, что Стив зарабатывал два доллара в день за похабные комиксы, потому что умел только рисовать, а платить за высокое искусство ему никто не стал бы. Интересно, что случилось бы, узнай они, что иногда Стив ходил на собрания коммунистов, потому что их проводили его соседи и друзья. Интересно, что было бы, узнай люди о его влюблённости в Баки Барнса. Интересно, как бы они заговорили, если бы узнали, что у него был секс только с Баки, который из жалости давал Стиву больше, чем можно попросить у друга.

***

— Ты не обязан говорить об этом, — предупреждает Сэм.

Стив кивает. Он в курсе.

— Ты не обязан вовсе ничего рассказывать. По факту мы даже не обязаны здесь сидеть. Это не сеанс психотерапии, мы просто разговариваем как два приятеля, потому что ты сказал, что тебе нужно поговорить. Но мы можем отменить встречу и пойти на пробежку, или спрыгнуть с крыши, или вторгнуться в небольшую страну — в общем, что пожелаешь.

— Но всё же поговорить стоит, верно?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Ведь так же делают люди, — говорит Стив. — Рассказывают о том, как были на войне… прорабатывают проблемы.

— Да, иногда, — соглашается Сэм.

Стив кивает. Он сидит в кабинете Сэма в госпитале ветеранского центра в Бруклине. Кабинет маленький, и в нём пахнет больницей. Стив разглядывает дипломы на стене у Сэма над головой. Тому больше нет необходимости работать на ветеранский центр — он Мститель на окладе, у него есть собственный этаж в Башне Старка, но он не бросит своё дело.

— Почему ты выбрал социальную работу? — спрашивает Стив.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Хотел помогать другим, показалось, что это хороший способ. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

— Кажется, я сейчас не готов разговаривать.

— Тогда как насчёт набега на Стейтен-Айленд? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. — Давай выберемся куда-нибудь поесть. Хочешь?

— Не отказался бы. В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть кафе, кормят там отлично, да к тому же подают лучшее джелато, которое ты когда-нибудь пробовал.

— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь пробовал джелато.

— Ага. Погоди, я только пальто возьму, — говорит Сэм.

Стив берёт смесь шоколадного и орехового джелато, как советует ему Сэм. Вкусно, но он и раньше пробовал мороженое. Баки не раз воровал брикеты с ледника в «Продуктовой лавке Хейдера», пока миссис Хейдер не видела. Стив никогда так не делал, но однажды он нашёл на улице четвертак, и они с Баки напополам объедались шоколадно-солодовым и клубничным пломбиром, пока их не затошнило.

За океаном Стив ел больше мороженого, чем мог пожелать. Если закармливать парней мороженым и шоколадом, у них поднимется боевой дух — или, по крайней мере, ему так говорили. На это никто особенно не жаловался, особенно если сравнивать с пайками, которые приходилось брать с собой на линию фронта. Американская солдатня ела столько мороженого, что Муссолини запретил его в Италии, чтобы не распространять неправильные идеи [3].

Они гуляют по дорожке, где обычно совершают пробежки, под пронизывающим холодным ветром. Стив не дрожит. Холодно, но бывало и холоднее. Сэм кутается в пальто, но не бросает джелато. Может быть, ему тоже бывало холоднее.

— Когда-то на этом пляже мы выкапывали моллюсков.

— Чувак, — говорит Сэм, — брать в рот то, что побывало в этой воде — это кошмар.

Стив улыбается и ест своё джелато.

— Я не схожу с ума, — говорит он.

— Ясно.

— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто у меня едет крыша, так что я просто информирую тебя, что ничего такого.

— Я не думаю, что у тебя едет крыша, Стив. Я думаю, тебе больно. Может быть, я не лучший человек для таких разговоров, понимаешь?

— Мне больше не с кем разговаривать.

Сэм кивает. Он доедает джелато, швыряет стаканчик в урну и, попав в цель, победно вскидывает руки.

— Я знаю одного парня. Он очень хороший психотерапевт. Имеет дело с разным пиздецом — не со всякой мелочью вроде обычного сопливого ПТСР, а с действительно серьёзными проблемами. Он работает с пострадавшими от сексуального насилия в армии, с заложниками, которых пытали, с военнопленными, чёрт возьми! То есть, если ты думаешь, что я не смогу перенести того, что ты мне скажешь, то ничего страшного — возможно, ты прав. Может быть, тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто не является тебе другом. Может быть…

— Я гей, — перебивает Стив.

— О как, — говорит Сэм.

— Я был влюблён в Баки. Он никогда не любил меня в этом смысле, но я любил его так сильно, что дышать не мог. А теперь я начинаю видеть его везде. Я знаю, что его здесь нет, но я вижу его повсюду, Сэм. Я вижу его в любой толпе. Я вижу его краем глаза пятнадцать раз на дню. Может быть, у меня едет крыша.

— Видишь его краем глаза так, словно у тебя галлюцинации, или так, словно за каждым твоим движением следит убийца и супершпион? — уточняет Сэм.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы это был он, но вряд ли это возможно. Он бы не дал мне себя увидеть, да?

— А хрен его знает, — говорит Сэм. — Ты говорил об этом кому-нибудь ещё?

Стив невесело смеётся.

— Не хотел разрушать облик Капитана Америки.

— Да ну на хер, — со вздохом говорит Сэм. — И ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Позвонишь Наташе, скажешь, что везде видишь Зимнего Солдата?

Стив качает головой. Он видит не Зимнего Солдата, а Баки, но слишком устал, чтоб углубляться в семантику. В любом случае, ответ — нет.

***

У Дональда Дака есть одна особенность: он оптимист. Неважно, сколько дерьма подбрасывает ему жизнь, неважно, сколько раз он терпит неудачу, неважно, сколько раз он выходит из себя — он никогда не сдаётся. Он верит, что в мире есть добро и что его можно отыскать.

Стив не видел несколько десятков короткометражек про Дональда Дака. Их больше не снимают, как и другие короткие мультики [4], но их выпускали ещё несколько десятилетий после того, как Стив разбился в океане. В одном из этих мультиков Дональд покупает упаковку пилюль, которые меняют его голос с практически неразборчивого кряканья на ровный, изысканный тон. Новый голос помогает Дональду добиться успеха, но когда пилюли кончаются, он снова становится полным надежд неудачником, каким был до того, как чудо современной науки изменило его. Стив не знает, должен ли он придавать этому сюжету такое значение.

***

Стив снова начинает брать уроки рисования. Сэм предложил их потому, что беспокоился и хотел, чтобы Стив чем-нибудь отвлекался от дурных мыслей, но идея хорошая. Это здорово — снова начать рисовать, иметь какое-нибудь поприще.

Однажды Стив выходит на улицу из здания художественной школы, а через каких-то полквартала на пути у него, прислонившись к парковочному счётчику, стоит Баки.

Стив останавливается, не зная, что делать или что сказать. Он обнимает себя руками, словно ему холодно. Проходящая мимо женщина ругает его за то, что он остановился посередине тротуара, но ему всё равно. Он заставляет себя подойти к Баки и замирает в пяти футах от него.

— Привет, Бак, — говорит он.

— Почему ты никогда никого за мной не посылал? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив боялся, что сходит с ума — но этого он не говорит. Он выдаёт другую правду:

— Потому что ты не дикий зверь, чтобы на тебя охотились.

Баки, кажется, обдумывает это какое-то время, затем говорит:

— Ну, тогда идём, — и переходит на бег.

Стив поспевает за ним, но с трудом. Баки быстро бегает и знает местность, знает, где пожарные выходы, через какую крышу можно срезать, по каким переулкам получится уйти, а какие перекрыты. Он останавливается на крыше пятиэтажного здания в Элридже, чуть южнее Кэнал-стрит, и упирается руками в колени. Он тяжело дышит, но улыбается.

— После такого Старк должен сам себе шею взмылить, ага? — говорит он.

Стив вымотался. Ему тоже приходится согнуться пополам, чтобы перевести дух.

— Старк? — переспрашивает он.

— Как думаешь, он проследил весь наш путь или мы оторвались от его ребят в районе Деланси? Думаю, мы оторвались от них в Деланси.

Возможно, Стив должен удивиться тому, что Тони организовал за ним слежку, но он не удивлён. Он также не удивлён, когда Баки отбегает к краю крыши и прыгает. Он понимает, что задумал Баки, ещё до того, как слышит звук его приземления на пожарную лестницу. Он подходит к парапету, смотрит вниз и, как только площадка освобождается, прыгает следом и залезает вместе с Баки в пустую квартирку.

В углу лежит спальный мешок, а к стене приставлен металлический ящик, и это вся меблировка.

— А тут уютно, — говорит Стив.

Баки прислоняется к стене и глядит на него.

— Ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы убить? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки качает головой.

— Какое облегчение.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Приходится, так ведь? — пожимает плечами Стив. — Иначе придется обращаться с тобой как с врагом, а я этого не хочу. Я предпочитаю тебе доверять. Лучше быть простофилей, чем паршивым другом.

Баки улыбается едва заметно, чуть приподнимая уголки губ, но у глаз собираются морщинки. Затем улыбка гаснет, и он говорит:

— Лучше паршивый друг, чем мёртвый.

Стив снова пожимает плечами. Он никогда не станет настолько циничным, чтобы ставить на людях крест. Он смирился с этим.

— Тебе уже рассказали про «Доджерс»? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив кивает. Вообще, именно так они подружились с Клинтом. Клинт тогда сказал: «Возможно, тебе стоит присесть. Чёрт. Как бы это так сказать, чтобы не расстроить? Ладно, скажу прямо. В тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят седьмом Уолтер О’Мэлли [5] перевёз «Доджерс» из Бруклина в Лос-Анджелес. Мне правда жаль, старик. Обнять тебя в утешение?»

— Сволочь О’Мэлли, — говорит Баки.

— Кажется, у него не было особого выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда. — Баки смотрит на свои руки. На нём кожаные перчатки и куртка с длинными рукавами. — Что случилось с Ширли Тэггарт?

— Уехала за город, жить к тётке, — говорит Стив. Когда Баки просто смотрит на него, он добавляет: — Она залетела. Родня отослала её, чтобы никто об этом не узнал.

— От меня? — спрашивает Баки.

— Я не знаю. Ты иногда гулял с ней, но ничего серьёзного между вами не было. Вообще, ты никогда не рассказывал мне, с какими девчонками у тебя что-то было, а с какими — нет.

— Кажется, я предлагал ей выйти за меня. То есть, я помню это, но иногда я помню события, которых никогда не происходило. Но вот это, похоже, происходило на самом деле. — Баки садится на ящик. — Я не думаю, что ребёнок был от меня, но я хотел…

Стив помнит Ширли Тэггарт, её добрые карие глаза, то, как она всегда тайком давала ему дополнительную порцию в редких случаях, когда он мог позволить себе пообедать в соседнем квартале.

— Ты хотел позаботиться о ней, — говорит он.

Баки качает головой.

— Думаю, я хотел быть нормальным.

Стив суёт руки в карманы. Он не знает, что сказать.

— В этом не было ничего личного, — говорит Баки. — Стиви. Ты же знаешь, что дело было не в тебе, верно?

Стиву становится трудно дышать. Комната внезапно кажется маленькой, слишком жаркой и тесной. Он садится на подоконник и пытается вдохнуть.

— Мы убивали шлюху в Тулузе? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив вскидывает голову и какое-то мгновение просто пялится на него.

— Что?

— Мы вдвоём трахнули шлюху в Тулузе, а потом убили её, чтобы она не проболталась?

— Нет! — восклицает Стив. Он трясёт головой, и он просто не может, не может… — Что?

— Ладно, — говорит Баки. — Ладно, спасибо. Ложные воспоминания сложно выловить, но полезно знать, что конкретно это мне внедрили. Думаю, теперь я вижу схему.

***

— Твою мать, — говорит Сэм, упираясь руками в колени. — Больше никаких спаррингов с тобой. Нат, по крайней мере, никогда не притворяется, что я могу выстоять против неё. Она просто приходит надрать мне зад, вот и все дела. А ты… — Он прижимает ладонь к животу. — Сейчас блевану.

— В спортзале не блевать! — говорит Тони, подкатываясь к матам на кресле с колёсиками. — Если тебе так надо, блюй где-нибудь рядом с канализацией. Легче будет мыть. Итак, Стив, как делишки?

Стив игнорирует его. Взгляд у Тони такой, словно он изобрёл очередной суперспирт или просто внезапно купил пикантные фотографии предположительно Элеоноры Рузвельт и хочет знать, может ли Стив подтвердить их подлинность как современник.

(— Ни за что! Миссис Рузвельт была достойной женщиной, а ты… Поверить не могу! Как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти, что я стану говорить гадости о такой выдающейся личности… Боже, Тони!

— Не тряси банками, Кэп. Я подумал всего лишь о том, что ты существовал в тот же временной период и мог лично видеть её, а не о том, что это ты любился с ней по-собачьи. А этого, ясное дело, быть не могло, потому что она лесбиянка. Или, ну, бисексуалка. Я должен звать её бисексуалкой, да? То есть, я не знаю наверняка, что её никогда не привлекал её муженёк. Я б не стал с ним трахаться, но каждому своё. А вы правда в то время не знали, что у неё была интрижка с Амелией Эрхарт?

Стив искал во взгляде Тони намёк, что он врёт и не краснеет. Такового не было. Стиву пришлось присесть.

— Судя по выражению чистого шока на твоём лице, это не было общеизвестно. Cуперспирта? Я поигрался немного с рецептом. Не говори Пеппер).

— Не бил я тебя так сильно, — говорит Стив в собственную защиту. Он наконец смотрит на Тони. — Я не бил его так уж сильно. Ты же наблюдал. Я сдерживал все удары.

Сэм демонстрирует неприличный жест и говорит:

— Представь, что мне не нужна одна рука, чтобы держаться прямо, и что вот сейчас я салютую тебе двумя пальцами.

— Итак, Стив, — повторяет Тони. — Ты знаешь Эшли из отдела кадров? Я — нет. Но меня уверяли, что она милая девушка.

— Мне не интересно, — говорит Стив, — но передай Пеппер мою признательность за то, что подумала обо мне.

— Я немного чувствую себя сводней. Сводней по доверенности. Потому что Пеппер — та ещё сваха. Ну, то есть, в каком-то смысле. Я не говорю, что ты должен подарить Эшли лучший трах в её жизни, но она явно очень патриотичная, энергичная и…

Сэм покашливает и едва заметно качает головой.

— Я это видел, — говорит ему Стив.

Тони смотрит на них по очереди.

— Капитан Роджерс, у тебя есть дама сердца?

Стив закатывает глаза и начинает разматывать бинты на кулаках.

— Сэм, у капитана Роджерса есть дама сердца, а ты мне не сказал.

— Не знал, что он в твоём вкусе, — говорит Сэм.

— Я подарил тебе крылья, Сэм. Я изобрёл твои крылья — это значит, что они мои, — а затем буквально вручил их тебе, и ты надо мной глумишься? — Тони смотрит на Стива. — Он глумится надо мной из-за того, что я беспокоюсь о твоём счастье. И не рассказывает о твоей новой подружке. Как её зовут? Чем она зарабатывает на хлеб? Как она относится к шестидесятилетней разнице в возрасте?

Стив игнорирует его.

— Привет, Наташа, — говорит он.

— Привет, — мимоходом отвечает та, стремительно заходя в зал. Увидев Сэма, она останавливается и приподнимает бровь. — Что он с тобой сделал?

— Да набрехал, как всегда: давай, мол, поборемся по-приятельски, один на один, mano a mano, в честном бою. — Сэм перекатывается на спину, раскинув руки и ноги, и пытается перевести дух. — Мудак ты, Стив.

Наташа кривит губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но затем берёт себя в руки.

— Я получила данные о базе ГИДРы на побережье Эджа, — говорит она. — Управимся за шесть часов, если вылетим сейчас.

— Эдж, — говорит Сэм. — Это ненастоящее место. Ты его придумала. Где это, чёрт возьми?

— В архипелаге Шпицберген, — говорит Наташа так, будто это очевидно.

Сэм поднимает взгляд на Стива и одними губами переспрашивает:

— Шпицберген?

— Норвегия, — так же беззвучно отвечает Стив.

— И при этом у тебя есть магистерская степень, Сэм? — Тони цокает языком и качает головой. — Куда катится американская система образования?

— Назови любой другой остров из архипелага Шпицберген, — говорит Наташа, проходя мимо него и роясь в телефоне.

— Я учёный, — говорит Тони. — Полуостров Шпицберген…

— Архипелаг, — поправляет Сэм.

— Архипелаг Шпицберген не имеет научной ценности, следовательно, я о нём забыл. Он не важен. Не имеет значения.

— Неубедительно, — говорит Сэм, поднимаясь с матов. — Даже для тебя.

Стив держится позади них, чтобы никто не видел, как он закатывает глаза.

***

Стив стоит, упершись руками в колени, и восстанавливает дыхание. Позади рокочет пламя на горящей базе ГИДРы. Впереди — морской лёд. Его поскрипывание едва слышно за оглушительными звуками рушащейся базы, но уши настроены его различать. Оно знакомое. Стив помнит. Те семьдесят лет он провёл без сознания, но всё же каким-то образом узнаёт звук.

— Ты как? — подчёркнуто невзначай спрашивает Наташа. Возможно, она и правда спрашивает мимоходом. Возможно, беспокоится, не ранило ли его во время вылазки. Она так хорошо умеет притворяться, что Стив не всегда может понять, лжёт она или говорит правду.

— Нормально, — говорит Стив. Он не говорит: «Баки спрашивал, правда ли мы занимались сексом с проституткой в Тулузе, а потом убили её. Это воспоминание засунули ему в голову. Что мы развлекались, как два приятеля, и убивали проституток». Он не говорит: «В последнее время я видел Баки за каждым углом и думал, что теряю рассудок, но это в самом деле он. Это в самом деле он, и куда бы я ни пошёл, он оказывался там. И я знаю, что он не мой Баки, не тот, кого я потерял, но и я не тот же Стив, что раньше».

— Как твои рёбра? — спрашивает Наташа.

Стив моргает, смотрит на себя, прижимая ладонь к ноющему боку, и говорит с глубоким вздохом:

— Пара из них сломаны.

— Наведаешься к доктору Йи или будешь терпеть, как стоический идиот?

— Заживёт.

— Бывал в Арктике с тех пор, как тебя разморозили?

Он качает головой.

— И как тебе здесь, странно?

— Немного.

— Хочешь, закажем тайской еды, когда вернёмся?

Клинт проходит мимо них, поигрывая металлическим наконечником одной из своих стрел.

— Пиццу, — говорит он. — И пиво. Старк платит.

***

Стив понятия не имеет, какими словами описывать время, которое он провёл в морских льдах. Время, пока он спал — не совсем точно, потому что он не спал. Он не видел снов. Он не шевелился. Время, которое он провёл в состоянии анабиоза — звучит нелепо. Время, когда он ничего не сознавал. Время, когда его не было. Годы, которые просто исчезли: в какой-то момент он думал, что сейчас умрёт, а в следующий открыл глаза и понял — что-то тут не так.

Поначалу Стив подумал, что его поймали нацисты, что это они поместили его в палату, очень и очень похожую на настоящую, но неправильную в мелочах. Бейсбольный матч по радио был грубейшей ошибкой, но Стив заметил и другие. На прикроватном столике горела лампа, несмотря на то, что через огромные окна лился солнечный свет; кто бы так тратил электричество в войну? С улицы не доносилось ни одного голоса. Воздух был чистый и ничем не пах. Когда Стив сел на кровати, его живот свело от ужаса. Вошедшая женщина со странными распущенными кудрями и непривычным макияжем подтвердила, что он был предположительно в Америке, предположительно в Нью-Йорке, и для кого-то, кто никогда там не был, это могло показаться убедительным. Для Стива — нет.

И он ошибся. Он был в Нью-Йорке. Он был на Таймс-сквер, вычищенном и освещённом ярче, чем он мог бы себе представить, но отель «Никербокер» стоял на том же месте, и Стив понял, что Фьюри говорит правду. Он проспал. Это было не самое подходящее слово, но лучше ему не придумать. Подойдёт.

***

Иногда Баки находит Стива на утренних пробежках. Застаёт его в церкви. После смерти мамы Стив перестал регулярно посещать мессы, но в этом странном новом мире находит их успокаивающими, даже если их в основном служат на английском, даже если Баки сидит рядом, сложив руки на спинку передней скамьи, никогда не преклоняя колен и не молясь.

Баки находит Стива, когда тот покупает продукты в магазине за углом, когда пьёт кофе и рисует в парке, когда гуляет по улочкам Бруклина в надежде, что Баки найдёт его.

Стив никогда не сообщает ему секретной информации, но рассказывает об уже свершившемся.

— На прошлой неделе мы зачистили базу ГИДРы в Огайо, — говорит он.

А Баки кивает и иногда отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Иногда Баки молчалив и насторожен, пуглив, как жеребёнок.

Иногда он так и сыплет вопросами. «Ты тоже терпеть не можешь ушки для открывания на новых банках пива?» «У кого была деревянная нога, у сестры Мэри Анны или сестры Мэри Петры?» «Что такое киберпанк?» «Нет, серьёзно, что тебе дали, что ты вырос таким большим?»

Они сидят в кафе на Миртл-авеню, кто бы мог подумать. Стиву не раз влетало в переулке позади него. Но от цены в пять долларов за чашку кофе ему больнее, чем от всех тумаков.

— Ты живёшь так высоко, чтобы я не мог до тебя добраться? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив моргает.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, как обойти системы безопасности. Пытался, но пока не получается. Вот я и подумал: может, ты живёшь там именно потому, что мне туда не пробраться.

— Бак, ты можешь просто войти через главный вход, — говорит Стив.

Баки с подозрением смотрит на него.

— Я серьёзно. Можешь приходить ко мне, когда захочешь.

— Девяносто этажей вверх, — говорит Баки, качая головой. — Даже холл напичкан оружием.

— Тебе нужно место, где пожить? — спрашивает Стив.

— Я живу где хочу.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив, — но, может, тебе иногда… иногда нужно убежище? Где ты можешь поспать, пока кто-то другой приглядывает?

Баки пожимает плечами, крошит булочку, а затем хватает остатки маффина, который не доел Стив, и суёт в карман куртки.

***

Самая выступающая точка века Баки находится не над серединой зрачка, как у большинства людей, а сдвинута ближе к носу. От этого глаза кажутся миндалевидными, с опущенными уголками, словно он только что выбрался из постели или вот-вот туда отправится. У него густые и прямые брови, а выступающие надбровные дуги дополнительно отбрасывают тень на глаза.

Его нос был сломан, и это слегка — не сильно — заметно по крохотному выступу с левой стороны, но в остальном переносица широкая и прямая. Его нижняя губа чуть пухлее верхней, практически ровная, лишь слегка изгибается у уголков и в середине, создавая ещё одну тень. Верхняя губа выделяется над ней двумя аккуратными изгибами.

У Баки острые скулы, линии которых пересекаются с линиями от опущенных вниз уголков глаз. На подбородке едва заметная ямочка, которую легче всего увидеть, когда он гладко выбрит.

Стиву было пятнадцать, когда он осознал, что рядом с Баки у него сводит в животе. Он не знал почему. Просто каждый раз, когда Баки смеялся или закидывал руку Стиву на плечи, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а может, просто хотелось заплакать. И иногда он на самом деле плакал, чувствуя себя глупым, жалким, пристыженным и очень злым на себя за то, что не мог сдержать слёз. Порой, когда Баки уходил гулять с какой-нибудь девчонкой, Стив забирался в кровать и просто лежал с болью в груди и горле, пока или не справлялся со слезами, или не сдавался им. Завидовать было глупо. В конце концов, не по вине Баки у Стива не было девушки.

Возможно, Стив должен был догадаться раньше шестнадцати, но он поздно созрел.

Тогда Баки восседал на пожарной лестнице, босой, в штанах и белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Шёл сентябрь, но погода стояла летняя, не по-сентябрьски жаркая. Баки курил; несколько месяцев назад он устроился на фабрику, работать в полную смену, и Стив начал замечать, как он раздался в плечах, как его фигура стала более мужественной. Стив сидел на подоконнике, глядя, как Баки курит, расслабляясь после целого дня тяжёлой работы.

Внутри, как всегда, переругивались родители Баки; не ссорились, просто привычно шумели на фоне. Сёстры Баки читали стишки и играли в ниточку. А Стив прослеживал взглядом линию челюсти Баки и думал, каково бы это было — поцеловать его прямо во впадинку за ухом. И тогда до него дошло. До этого он не знал, что с ним, но теперь, когда понял, не удивился.

***

— Расскажи мне анекдот, про что угодно, — с утомлённым вздохом просит Сэм, когда им уже не первый час совершенно нечем заняться, кроме ожидания.

— Малышка Одри играла со спичками, — говорит Стив, — а мама увидела и задала ей трёпку. «Больше никогда не играй со спичками», — сказала мама. Но, когда она не видела, малышка Одри снова принялась за старое. Загорелись занавески, загорелись стены, и в мгновение ока весь дом сгорел дотла. Сидя на крыльце дома напротив, завернувшись в одеяло, мама сказала: «Ох и задаст же тебе отец, когда приедет. Вот увидишь, что я тебя почти и не ругала». Но малышка Одри лишь смеялась и смеялась, потому что знала: отец вернулся домой час назад и сразу ушёл наверх вздремнуть.

Сэм молчит долго-долго.

Спустя какое-то время в по общей связи раздаётся голос Клинта:

— Такой ебанутой шуточки мне ещё не рассказывали. — Слышно, что он громко, до слёз смеялся.

— Мне будут сниться кошмары, — говорит Сэм. — Ты этого хотел? Чтобы мне кошмары снились?

— Это анекдот! — восклицает Стив.

Следом в коммах раздаётся голос Наташи.

— У него правда ебанутые шутки, Сэм. Это ещё не самая шокирующая, что я слышала.

— Анекдоты про малышку Одри [6] — просто умора, — говорит Стив.

— Их что, не одна? — уточняет Сэм. — Есть ещё истории про маленькую социопатку Одри?

— Пусть он расскажет тебе ту, что про каннибалов, — предлагает Наташа.

— Нет! — говорит Сэм. — Что с вами не так?

Стив фыркает. Не его вина, что у Сэма нет чувства юмора.

— Я думаю, это штука времён Великой Депрессии, — говорит Наташа. — Чёрные времена, чёрный юмор. Вообще, его шутки напоминают мне о многих русских анекдотах. Не тех, что сочиняли по заказу правительства, а тех, что люди рассказывают друг другу в барах. В кульминации обычно кто-нибудь умирает жуткой смертью. Они довольно забавные.

— Как зовут пса с железными яйцами и без задних лап? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, — говорит Сэм.

— Искорка! — отвечает Клинт, и в его голосе явственно слышны слёзы от смеха. — Потому что его железные яйца волокутся по асфальту. Дошло? Искорка!

— Иисуса на вас всех нет, — ворчит Сэм.

***

Стив терпеть не может огнестрельные ранения. Плевать, сколько жизненно важных органов пуля не задела и как быстро он исцеляется, огнестрел — это очень больно. К тому же ему нравилась та толстовка; сложновато найти вещи, которые хорошо сидят на его плечах и талии одновременно.

По всей видимости, всё это он высказывает Наташе, пока та помогает ему выйти из лифта в холл на его этаже в Башне Старка.

— Бедный Стив, — смеётся она. — Подбирать тебе одежду — то ещё, должно быть, испытание.

— У меня есть холл, — говорит Стив. — Ого-го. Вращающийся холл. Ладно. Может, я вздремну прямо тут.

Наташа не позволяет ему улечься на мраморный пол треклятого холла. Она просто подталкивает его к комнатам, смеясь над тем, какой он тормоз. Он знает, что тормозит. Он думает, что ему, чёрт возьми, можно побыть тормозом, потому что его, чёрт возьми, только что подстрелили, а пулевое — это, чёрт возьми, больно.

— Ещё раз скажешь «чёрт возьми» — и пожалеешь, — говорит Наташа. Потому что он, во всей вероятности, настолько тупит, что даже думает вслух.

— Мужские сиськи, — говорит Стив.

Наташа громко смеётся, тащит его в гостиную и ведёт к дивану, но по пути роняет у стены. Отпустив его, она делает шаг назад, а Стив не падает, хотя ему приходится опереться о стереосистему. От сочетания боли и тяжёлых обезболивающих он чувствует себя вялым и сонным.

— Нат, не надо, — говорит Стив, когда видит, что она выхватывает пистолеты. Он соскальзывает по стене и морщится от боли, простреливающей плечо и спину. — Отставить, вы оба, — командует он, хотя не может говорить так громко, как хочет, потому что от боли перехватывает дыхание.

Наконец он переводит дух и прижимается к стене достаточно крепко, чтобы повернуться. Наташа стоит в двух футах от него, медленно дыша носом, как она обычно делает, когда ужасно напугана. Оба её пистолета взведены и направлены Баки в лицо. У Баки тоже есть пистолет, и он нацелен прямо между глаз Наташи.

— Пожалуйста, не надо друг в друга стрелять, — говорит Стив.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты прошёл мимо охраны? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Я вошёл с главного входа, — отвечает Баки.

Наташа делает ещё один глубокий вдох носом и убирает пальцы со спусковых крючков.

Баки долгое мгновение колеблется и опускает пистолет. Затем стремительно обходит Наташу, словно теперь ему плевать на её присутствие, и падает на колени перед Стивом. Он осторожно тянет за больничную рубашку, которую Стиву выдали взамен порванных майки и толстовки.

— Я в порядке, — говорит ему Стив. — Просто меня немного подстрелили.

Баки хмурится и трогает край бинта на плече Стива.

— Полевая перевязка? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — не понимает Стив.

— Нет, — говорит Наташа. — Мы только что из госпиталя. Пуля пробила стенку грудной клетки, не задев важные артерии, лёгкие, трахею, диафрагму и сердце. Вышла чуть правее четвёртого и пятого грудного позвонков, но позвоночник цел. Он несколько часов провёл под наблюдением и должен всё ещё оставаться в больнице, но он всегда так делает: если может простоять на ногах десять секунд, сразу сам себя выписывает из больницы, потому что не хочет быть обузой.

— А что, если поступит кто-нибудь, кому хуже, чем мне? И ему нужна будет постель? — спрашивает Стив. — Что, если это будет ребёнок? Таш, что, если в больницу привезут ребёнка, а его не смогут спасти из-за меня?

— Кстати, это он не из-за потери крови так тупит, — говорит Наташа. — Его пришлось накачать носорожьими обезболивающими.

— Я не носорог, — говорит Стив. — Боже. Привет, Бак.

— Привет, — отвечает Баки. Его рука ещё на мгновение зависает над повязкой, словно он хочет снять её и сам убедиться, как обработали рану. Он этого не делает.

— Если ты возьмёшься с правого бока, — говорит Наташа, — а я с левого, то мы сможем перетащить его на диван.

— Я и сам могу, — возражает Стив, но на самом деле не может. К тому моменту, как его укладывают в удобное положение, он весь взмок и думает, не стоило ли ещё ненадолго задержаться в больнице. Покуда он не доставляет неудобств, он мог бы просто свернуться в клубочек в укромном углу и подремать.

— Почему бы тебе не подремать прямо тут? — предлагает Наташа.

— Ладно. — Стив хватается за край футболки Баки. Хотел взять его за руку, но с координацией не всё в порядке. — Не уходи, пока я не проснусь. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — отвечает Баки.

Стив спит. Он ненадолго просыпается, когда его приходит осмотреть доктор Йи. Он подумывает извиниться за то, что на кофейном столике восседает на корточках бывший ассасин ГИДРы и наблюдает за её работой, покачивая заряженным пистолетом, но её это, кажется, не беспокоит. Раньше доктор Йи работала на Щ.И.Т., а теперь латает Мстителей, так что, по-видимому, она привыкла, что вокруг неё всё время крутятся убийцы.

В следующий раз он просыпается от смеха Баки. Телевизор включен негромко, но Стив всё же узнаёт музыку сцен погони из «Псов-копов».

— «Псы-копы»? — спрашивает он. — Серьёзно?

— Я, так сказать, подсел на них, пока всё время смотрел их у Клинта через окно, — говорит Баки.

— Зачем ты это делал?

— Потому что там был ты, — говорит ему Баки. Он улыбается, зажав во рту леденец, затем вытаскивает его со словами: — О, тебе нужно принять лекарство. Открой рот.

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив, и этого достаточно, чтобы Баки сунул леденец ему в рот. Он мокрый от слюны и на вкус как химический арбуз, что Стиву втайне нравится.

— Сегодня я узнал, что, когда надо кому-то дать носорожьи транквилизаторы, ими начиняют леденцы. Доктор Йи сама их делает. Тебе правда дают лекарства, предназначенные для носорогов?

— Ты принимал мои обезболивающие? — спрашивает Стив с леденцом во рту.

Баки улыбается ему светлой, мягкой улыбкой. Его глаза расфокусированы, и последний раз Стив видел его таким расслабленным десятки лет назад.

— Да ты же под кайфом, верно?

— А это неплохая хрень, — говорит Баки, а затем смеётся и соскальзывает со своего места, чтоб уложить голову Стиву на плечо. — Ещё тебе нужна лёгкая сытная пища, но у тебя на кухне нет ничего, кроме армейских сухпайков. Не думаю, что они считаются за лёгкие и сытные.

— Я всё ещё отвратительно готовлю, — говорит Стив. — Обычно ДЖАРВИС заказывает мне что-нибудь.

Баки садится, снова напрягаясь.

— О, — говорит он.

Обезболивающий леденец начинает действовать, и Стив чувствует, как слабеет пульсация в плече; вместе с этим возникает ощущение, что он проваливается в диван. Он протягивает руку и трогает Баки за поясницу.

— Джарвис — это… это, э-э, твой парень? — спрашивает Баки.

— Нет. Это было бы странно. У него даже нет тела. Я думаю, нет. ДЖАРВИС, у тебя есть тело?

— В традиционном смысле этого слова — нет, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

Баки резко разворачивается и, распахнув глаза, оглядывает комнату.

— Он компьютер, — поясняет Стив. — Или, эм-м, программа, или, э-э, я на самом деле не совсем понимаю. ДЖАРВИС, что ты такое конкретно?

— Многофункциональное программное обеспечение, объединённое с технологией искусственного интеллекта высшего уровня, сэр.

Баки встаёт и поворачивается кругом, разглядывая потолок.

— «Открой двери грузового отсека, ЭАЛ» [7], — говорит он.

— Весьма похож, да, но гораздо менее склонен к убийствам, уверяю вас.

— Прямо сейчас я в полном ахуе, — говорит Баки.

Стив просит ДЖАРВИСа заказать на кухне рекомендованную доктором Йи еду для них обоих, а Баки прячется под обеденный стол.

— Он не может видеть тебя по-настоящему, — говорит ему Стив.

Баки притягивает колени к груди и прожигает взглядом пол. Парень с кухни, который приносит еду, даже не замечает его, что, возможно, к лучшему.

К этому времени обезболивающие уже подействовали и Стиву не хватает координации, чтобы держать ложку. К счастью, примерно в тогда же доза обезболивающих Баки выветривается, и он изволит вылезти из-под стола.

Баки помогает Стиву сесть и затем кормит с ложки супом из красной чечевицы.

— Ты не обязан, — говорит Стив.

— Заткнись и позволь о тебе позаботиться.

— Зачем это тебе вообще? Как ты вообще можешь хотеть заботиться обо мне после всего, что я сделал?

— Сейчас ты будешь устраивать самобичевание за то, что не узнал волшебным образом, что в ГИДРе меня накачали суперсолдатской сывороткой, из-за которой я выжил после падения с трёхсот футов на бритвенно-острый лёд и зубчатые скалы? Давай лучше пропустим эту часть.

Стив отворачивает голову вбок и сворачивается в клубочек, насколько может, чтобы не разбередить плечо.

— Теперь ты отказываешься есть?

— Нет, просто перед глазами поплыло. Ешь сам. Я скоро приду в норму. — Стив закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, переживая накатывающую дурноту. Обезболивающие, которые ему дают, на самом деле предназначены не для носорогов, а именно для него. Его опять используют как подопытного кролика, но альтернатива — вообще никак не облегчать боль. Стив может перетерпеть многое, но он знает, что такое пулевое ранение с обезболиванием и без него, и может точно сказать, что с обезболиванием лучше, даже если от лекарств тошнит и кружится голова.

Когда подступает сонливость, Стив погружается в неё. Кажется, он так и не засыпает полноценно, но он скорее дремлет, чем бодрствует, и лишь смутно осознаёт, что происходит вокруг. Он слышит, как Баки спрашивает, не голоден ли он, но только качает головой, даже не думая просыпаться. Снова включаются «Псы-копы», а следующее, что он слышит — как Кэтрин Хэпберн говорит: «Видишь, Норман, ты самый лучший мужчина в мире… Но я — единственная, кто знает об этом» [8]. Он не узнаёт реплику, но, господи, он знает её голос. Он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что это за кино, но лежит лицом к спинке дивана, а телевизор у него за спиной. Он снова закрывает глаза и пока откладывает этот вопрос. Он спросит у ДЖАРВИСа позже.

Когда Стив с трудом садится, снаружи темно. Всё тело простреливает пульсирующая боль, и он вздрагивает, делает глубокий вдох, затем ещё один, дожидаясь, пока боль чуть утихнет, оглядывается вокруг и зовёт:

— Баки?

— Я тут, — отзывается Баки с подоконника. Он сидит на широком выступе, притянув колени к груди, тёмный силуэт выделяется на фоне городских огней.

— ДЖАРВИС, не включишь свет где-то на тридцать процентов? — говорит он.

— Конечно, сержант Барнс, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

— Ты больше его не боишься? — говорит Стив.

— Мы с ДЖАРВИСом стали старыми друзьями, пока ты был в отключке, — поясняет Баки. — Оказывается, если разговаривать сам с собой и задать вопрос, он отвечает.

Стив смеётся, а лампы медленно загораются мягким светом.

— Мне нужно знать, что это был за вопрос?

— Просто не мог найти сортир. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как подстреленный.

Баки перемещается так быстро, что поначалу Стив даже не улавливает движение. Он садится на подлокотник дивана и сдвигает ворот больничной рубашки Стива, чтобы взглянуть на перевязку на его груди.

— Не кровоточит, — говорит он. — Наклонись, я проверю сзади.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и на выдохе наклоняется вперёд, стиснув зубы от боли. Он пытается думать о том, как бережно пальцы Баки касаются его кожи, когда тот быстро сдвигает рубашку, чтобы взглянуть на повязку поверх выходного отверстия.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, отпуская. — Тебе надо отлить? Я теперь могу тебя туда отвести и всё такое, планировку изучил.

— Я и сам могу, — говорит Стив, и он может. Ему удаётся встать и дойти до уборной без остановок. Закрыв за собой дверь, он вынужден прислониться к шкафчику с ванными принадлежностями и сморгнуть слёзы боли, но он в порядке. Он даже моет руки, закончив свои дела. Он бы даже поздравил себя с успехом по возвращении на диван, но какие уж тут поздравления, ему бы рвоту сдержать.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, — говорит Баки, — насколько мучительно это было?

— Семнадцать, — отвечает Стив.

— Ага, так и думал. Открывай рот.

Стив даже не спорит, когда Баки суёт ему в рот ещё один обезболивающий леденец. Он помещает его между щекой и десной и ждёт, медленно дыша, пока тот не подействует. Спустя несколько минут он вздыхает.

— Хочешь вернуться в больницу? — спрашивает его Баки.

Стив качает головой.

— Ненавижу болеть.

— Ты не болеешь, болван, тебя подстрелили.

— Всё равно это бесит, — ворчит Стив.

— Да неужели, — говорит Баки.

— Правда же больно, — шепчет Стив и закрывает глаза, когда его захлёстывает стыд. Ну да, его подстрелили, а Баки упал с трёхсотфутовой высоты, и по пути ему оторвало руку.

— Если кому-то было больнее, чем тебе, это не значит, что твоя боль не имеет значения, — говорит Баки. — То, что ты испытываешь сейчас, реально, твоя боль реальна, и, если ты станешь сравнивать её с чужой болью, это не даст тебе ничего. Ты лишь будешь медленнее выздоравливать сам.

— Говоришь прямо как Сэм.

— Я поставил жучки в его кабинете. Он очень хороший консультант. Думаю, я многому научился.

Стив открывает глаза.

— Баки, — говорит он.

— Что?

— Ты не можешь ставить жучки в чужих кабинетах.

— Конечно, могу. Так-то это довольно просто. Хочешь, я тебе покажу?

Стив закрывает глаза. Разговор о том, насколько морально и этично начинять жучками кабинет социального работника и прослушивать его консультации подождёт, пока он не выздоровеет окончательно.

***

Баки приходит и уходит, когда пожелает. Иногда он находит Стива на пробежках, иногда сидит рядом с ним в церкви, ест сэндвич с тунцом и играет в игры на телефоне вместо того, чтобы слушать проповедь. Но по большей части он просто заходит к Стиву в любое время дня и ночи, когда ему вздумается.

Однажды, вернувшись домой после дня, который начался с физиотерапии, продолжился полётом в Вашингтон на встречу с подкомитетом Сената, а закончился сорванным заговором ГИДРы по подрыву означенного подкомитета, Стив толкает дверь в спальню и видит, что в его кровати спит Баки.

Вот только тот не совсем спит. Он спал. Но Стив, открыв дверь, видит, как плечи Баки напряглись, и без вопросов понимает, что в руке под подушкой он держит нож.

— Это всего лишь я, Бак, — говорит он.

Баки требуется несколько минут, чтобы расслабиться.

— Так, ты же знаешь, какой прилив адреналина получаешь, когда вокруг тебя всё взрывается, а ты бежишь сломя голову, чтобы тебя не догнало взрывом? — спрашивает его Стив.

Баки тихо смеется, ещё больше расслабляется и выпускает рукоять ножа под подушкой.

— Вообще, да, — говорит он.

— Вот я сегодня именно это пережил и теперь выжат. — Стив сбрасывает ботинки и снимает футболку и шорты. — Подвинься.

Баки отодвигается, и Стив залезает в кровать. Она слишком большая и слишком мягкая, и надо бы её вернуть в магазин, но Стив не хочет поднимать суету из-за пустяков. Да и что ему делать? Попросить грубый хлопчатобумажный матрац, как те, на которых он спал в детстве? У этого есть скрученные внутренние пружины, пена с эффектом памяти и вышитый жаккардовый чехол, и он достаточно большой, чтобы Баки даже не надо было, на самом-то деле, сдвигаться. Они вдвоём помещаются на нём, лёжа бок о бок и даже не задевая друг друга.

Стив спит плохо и не видит снов. Проснувшись, он улыбается, перекатывается на бок и вздрагивает, когда понимает, что нет, он не вернулся в квартирку без горячей воды, которую они с Баки делили когда-то давно. Это всё запах — запах Баки и запах хлеба с изюмом на скорую руку, доносящийся из кухни, по тому самому рецепту, по которому они с Баки готовили по утрам бессчётное множество раз. По тому же самому рецепту, по которому его готовила мама Стива. Из пяти ингредиентов и кипящей воды, даже у Баки не получалось испортить такое простое блюдо.

Зевая, Стив шлёпает на кухню, где Баки сидит за столом с кружкой кофе и ломтем всё ещё исходящего паром хлеба.

— Есть масло, — говорит Стив, трёт ладонью лицо и снова зевает.

— Не хотел его тратить.

— О, в двадцать первом веке все только и делают, что тратят еду, — говорит Стив. Он разламывает кусок сладкого, липкого хлеба. Баки добавил в него рубленые финики и золотистый изюм. Раньше они никогда не могли позволить себе и то и другое за раз. Он намазывает на свой кусок масло, ставит тарелку рядом с тарелкой Баки, и они едят в тишине. Стив всё ещё просыпается. Баки читает газету. Его рука целиком сделана из металла, даже выше плечевого сустава. Под заношенной футболкой не видно, где она крепится к телу, но Стив может представить. На плече — красная звезда, словно татуировка на металлической коже. Стив знает, что она должна вызывать у него ужас, но он проспал холодную войну. Когда люди говорят о «России-матушке», ему приходит на ум только то, что он читал. У него совершенно нет никаких эмоций, связанных с Россией и коммунизмом.

Эстетически рука Баки нравится Стиву. Он восхищён тем, что она выглядит как настоящая рука, и в то же время совсем не похожа на живую. Его зачаровывает, как двигаются и смещаются отдельные пластины, когда Баки переворачивает страницу газеты.

Мгновение спустя Баки поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит на свою металлическую руку, потом обратно на Стива.

— Прости, — говорит Стив и отворачивается.

— Ничего страшного. Твои руки тоже выглядят не так, как когда-то.

Стив смеётся и кивает, потягиваясь. Иногда его всё ещё удивляет собственный рост. Иногда ширина ладоней кажется невероятной. Если судить по его гардеробу, он до сих пор не умеет выбирать одежду достаточно большого размера.

Какая-то часть Стива хочет спросить, что последнее помнит Баки. Он хочет знать, помнит ли Баки абсолютно всё, хоть что нибудь? Доверяет ли своей памяти, помнит ли войну. «Ты в самом деле доверяешь мне или ты здесь только потому, что людям нужно кому-то доверять? Ты помнишь месяцы, когда мы сражались плечом к плечу, и впервые в жизни были одного роста? Ты помнишь Коммандос? Ты помнишь падение? Ты в самом деле не ненавидишь меня за то, что я позволил тебе умереть?»

Баки помнит, как готовить хлеб с изюмом на скорую руку, помнит, как замесить такое тесто, чтобы буханка не вышла жёсткой, несмотря на то, что состоит в основном из муки и воды. Стив и не вспоминал про этот рецепт, пока не проснулся и не почуял запах. Он и правда не готовит. В конце концов, он живёт один, да и вообще не знает, с чего начать.

По телевизору идут кулинарные шоу, сотни кулинарных шоу — есть каналы, которые посвящены исключительно кулинарии, — а Стив не может досмотреть до конца даже одну такую передачу. Там выбрасывают луковые перья, яичные желтки, свиное сало. Это возмутительно.

— Как думаешь, что они делают с готовой едой? — спрашивает Баки, когда они в ужасе сидят перед телевизором, глядя, как ведущий выбрасывает столько овощных очисток и макушек, что можно было бы наварить супа на шесть человек. — В смысле, они ставят только что сделанное блюдо в духовку, а затем вытаскивают другое, которое испекли заранее. Чтобы мы не ждали, а могли сразу увидеть результат. Как думаешь, что они делают с тем первым блюдом? Они его все же запекают и кормят им потом кого-нибудь? Или просто выбрасывают в мусорное ведро?

— Должны запекать. — Стив смотрит на Баки. — Правда?

— Чтоб я знал, — говорит Баки. — Я рад, что ты проснулся не в восьмидесятые. Если думаешь, что сейчас мы живём в эпоху потребления, восьмидесятые тебя бы убили.

— Что ты помнишь? — спрашивает Стив.

— О восьмидесятых? В основном подплечники и кокаин. И как убил премьер-министра Швеции.

Стив прижимает два пальца к точке над правой бровью, где обычно начинается головная боль, и думает, что лучше бы не спрашивал.

***

Светская жизнь Стива в основном заключается в том, что он ходит на благотворительные вечера, когда его просит Пеппер. У него есть несколько парадных костюмов, и с утра Пеппер всегда сообщает ему запиской, что надеть. «Чёрный шерстяной костюм, белая рубашка, белый карманный платок, туфли-оксфорды от Bruno Magli, серый/чёрный/белый галстук на твой выбор. Мероприятие по сбору средств для развития естественнонаучных образовательных программ. Лекторы, вероятно, будут говорить долго, рекомендую захватить с собой зерновой батончик, чтобы не проголодаться».

Стив идёт с Пеппер на мероприятие, он благодарен за зерновой батончик и даже ни разу не заговаривает о настоящей цене испытаниям на людях, хоть ему и хочется из чистого чувства противоречия. Впрочем, люди на вечере милы и не заслуживают, чтобы он ставил их в сложное положение. Подумаешь, раз или два упомянули, что он — результат самого выдающегося научного эксперимента в мире.

Он думает, что с ними стоило пойти Брюсу. Не потому, что тому здесь понравилось бы, просто в его присутствии никто не посмел бы заикаться, каким великолепным был научный эксперимент над Стивом.

Когда Стив возвращается домой, Баки там, сидит на краю кровати. Стив улыбается и говорит:

— Как бы ты вежливо намекнул людям, что называть тебя в лицо результатом научного эксперимента — несколько грубо?

Баки лишь смотрит на него настороженным взглядом.

— Ага, ты прав, — говорит Стив и начинает раздеваться. — Проще прикусить язык и не говорить совсем ничего. Ты голоден? Как только начали наконец разносить еду, я съел примерно пять сотен канапе, в основном таких штуковин с креветкой, огурцом и творожным сыром, приправленным карри. Они были хороши. В общем, я уже поел, но если ты голоден, я могу тебе что-нибудь приготовить.

Баки только смотрит на него.

Стив вешает костюм в шкаф и натягивает спортивные штаны и майку.

— Разогреть тушёную говядину из армейского пайка совершенно точно считается за готовку, спроси кого угодно.

Баки лишь смотрит на него и ничего не говорит, так что Стив чистит зубы, умывается и забирается в кровать. В конце концов Баки ложится рядом с ним, хотя и не укрывается одеялом.

Когда утром Стив просыпается, Баки в постели нет. Он сидит в коридоре, в точке с наилучшим обзором на гостиную, кухню и двери, ведущие в холл. Стив и сам немало времени провёл в том же самом месте. Здесь хорошо сидеть, если у тебя плохая ночь.

Стив присаживается на корточки достаточно далеко, чтобы показать Баки, что не собирается загонять его в угол.

— Ты вообще спал прошлой ночью? — говорит он.

Баки смотрит на него дикими, воспалёнными, напряжёнными от усталости глазами.

— Что это за место? — спрашивает он.

Стив тянет к нему руку, и Баки вскакивает на ноги и убегает на кухню быстрее, чем Стив успевает даже встать.

— Бак? — тихо спрашивает он, медленно продвигаясь по коридору.

— Вводные данные верны? — требовательно спрашивает Баки, глядя на Стива через плечо. Он стоит у кухонного окна. — Это иллюзия или мы в самом деле на высоте в девятьсот восемьдесят три фута над землёй?

— До земли далеко, — говорит ему Стив. — Я никогда не узнавал точного расстояния.

— Что это за место?

— Это моя квартира, Бак.

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— Я не приводил.

— Зачем я здесь? — Баки быстро шагает к нему. — Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?

— Баки.

— Кто это, чёрт возьми, такой? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе. — Это имя у меня в голове, почему, чёрт возьми, это имя постоянно в моей голове?

— Это твоё имя, Бак, — говорит Стив, медленно поднимая руки ладонями вперёд, чтобы продемонстрировать добрые намерения.

— Нет, неправда! — кричит Баки и с такой силой отшвыривает стул, что тот разваливается. — Кто ты? Почему ты в моей голове?

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, я твой друг.

Баки мотает головой. Он продолжает мотать головой, закрывает глаза и повторяет:

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

— Меня зовут Стив, а тебя…

Баки хватает его за запястье, дёргает на себя и шепчет:

— Не говори эти слова. Они накажут тебя, если услышат, что ты такое говоришь.

— Какие слова, Баки?

— Не надо, — шепчет Баки. — Не говори это слово. Притворись, что ты забыл его. Забудь, пока тебя не наказали за то, что ты его вспомнил.

— Меня никто не обидит, Бак. И тебя никто не обидит, никто больше.

— Они накажут, — говорит Баки и, наклонив голову, прижимается лбом к плечу Стива. Он всё ещё крепко стискивает его запястье левой рукой. Стив многое может выдержать, но если Баки сожмёт еще сильнее, то раздробит кости. — Они заставят тебя забыть, так что лучше забудь сам. Забудь, чтобы они не злились. Забудь, и они не смогут забрать у тебя воспоминания. Если их забирают, это гораздо хуже.

Стив медленно кладёт руку поверх руки Баки и разжимает его пальцы. Осторожно касается его щеки.

— Здесь ты в безопасности, — говорит он.

Баки качает головой.

— Здесь ты в безопасности, Бак, я обещаю тебе.

Баки отталкивает его и убегает, но не к лифтам, а по лестнице, и Стив отпускает его. Он садится на верхнюю ступеньку и слушает, как Баки с грохотом и звоном пробивает себе путь на девяносто семь этажей вниз. Он кладёт руки на колени, опускает голову и говорит:

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, капитан Роджерс?

— На северо-восточной лестнице есть некоторые разрушения.

— Мне это известно, как и то, что они, кажется, продолжаются.

— Ясно. Эм-м. Наверное, не стоит вызывать ремонтную бригаду, пока человек с лестницы не уйдёт.

— Вы хотели бы, чтобы я запретил сержанту Барнсу доступ в ваши жилые помещения?

Стив трёт лицо ладонью, обдумывая.

— Нет, — говорит он наконец. — Нет, всё в порядке, он может приходить и уходить, когда захочет.

***

На фронте Стив чертовски быстро выучился, что не может позволить себе быть обычным человеком. Он был обязан быть героем для всех остальных парней. Он должен был быть символом. Он должен был казаться идеальным и не иметь изъянов, чтобы им было во что верить, чтобы они могли сражаться, не сходя с ума от страха. Они были хорошими, сильными парнями, и Стив не мог их подвести.

Баки никогда не покупался на это. Баки единственный на земле не покупался. Баки единственный позволял Стиву быть простым человеком. Когда Баки умер, Стив горевал по нему как по другу, но какая-то маленькая, гадкая его часть эгоистично горевала по потере костлявого мальчишки из Бруклина, который был жив только в воспоминаниях Баки. Как только Баки не стало, больше никто не видел в Стиве человека. За это та гадкая часть была на Баки отчаянно зла.

***

— Эх, — говорит Клинт и тянет руку вперёд, как будто по желанию может притянуть к себе пиво через стол.

Стив поднимает банку и трясёт ею, показывая, что она пуста.

Клинт вздыхает и снова говорит:

— Эх.

Стив достаёт ему ещё банку пива из холодильника и берёт другую для себя.

— Конечно, — вздыхает Клинт, — пей моё пиво, хотя ты не можешь напиться, всё просто отлично.

— Это моё пиво, — напоминает Стив. — Я его покупал.

— О, — говорит Клинт, — спасибо за пиво, — и салютует банкой, а затем морщится. На сей раз его нос не сломан, но на виске красуется длинный порез с синяками по краям, заклеенный пластырем. Ещё у него трещины в рёбрах и сломана лодыжка.

Стив не спрашивает, как именно Клинта побили. Если те ребята всё ещё ищут его, то они могут вломиться к нему в квартиру. А если нет — так нет. Стив отчасти надеется на первое. Он бы сбросил пар, подравшись.

Клинт не умеет вовремя остановиться. Именно так раздражённо говорила мама, когда Стив приходил домой с разбитым носом или порванной одеждой, потому что не стал уклоняться от очередной драки.

— Можешь ты хоть раз вовремя остановиться? — спрашивала она, латая его. — Ты разве не знаешь, когда убегать?

— Только трусы убегают от задир, — отвечал Стив, и она вздыхала, качая головой, и оставляла эту тему, потому что он пошёл в отца ослиным упрямством, был чересчур храбр и не мог понять, что значит слово «сдаваться».

Клинт тоже не умеет останавливаться. Стиву нравится эта его черта. Он не оперирует понятиями «честь» или «справедливость», но результат тот же.

Клинт проматывает рекламу, а вместе с ней, случайно, начало «Псов-копов», ругается и отматывает обратно. Они какое-то время смотрят на улыбчивую женщину, которая рассказывает о том, как сохраняет сияющую чистоту в туалете.

— Ты всегда знал, что тебе нравятся парни? — спрашивает Стив.

— А ты? — говорит Клинт.

— Нет, до шестнадцати не знал, — качает головой Стив.

Клинт давится пивом, и какая-то его часть выливается у него из носа. Отдышавшись, он прижимает ладонь ко лбу и восклицает:

— Ай, ай, блядь, я шутил, дубина! Это была шутка, тебе надо было сделать такую защитную позу, а я б потом ржал над тем, как тебе от моих слов странно и некомфортно.

— А, — говорит Стив, — прости.

Клинт трёт нос и вытирает рот об плечо футболки.

— И что теперь, поговорим по душам? — спрашивает он.

— А надо? — уточняет Стив. — Потому что я бы не стал, если можно.

— Не говорить о чувствах — это одна из моих специальностей.

Стив поднимает пиво:

— И моих тоже.

Они чокаются банками, снова молча смотрят телевизор и больше не возвращаются к этому разговору. Вот и отлично. Стиву нравится, что Клинт понимает без слов и не приходится никак заострять на этом внимание. Ему нравится, что Клинт просто позволяет ему существовать.

***

— Почему вы всё время у меня в спортзале? — спрашивает Тони. У него полотенце вокруг шеи и бутылка с чем-то зелёным в руке. — У вас есть свои собственные. У каждого из вас есть собственный спортзал, подстроенный под ваши особые нужды, а вы всё равно обретаетесь в моём. Как вы вообще сюда попадаете?

— У тебя тут круче, — поясняет Сэм. — К тому же здесь всё время валяются сверхсекретные устройства. — Больше он ничего не говорит, потому что Наташа пинает его в голову.

— Прости, — говорит она. На самом деле она ни капельки не сочувствует, и все это прекрасно знают.

Сэм поднимается и трясёт головой.

— Вот поэтому я ношу шлем с дополнительной защитой. — Он вскакивает на ноги и поднимает руки. — Хочешь попробовать побороться с ней?

— Нет, нетушки, я знаю, на что она способна, и не имею необходимости испытывать это на себе.

— Помнишь первый раз, когда ты меня увидел, а я надрала задницу Хэппи? — спрашивает Наташа. — Это, можно сказать, моё любимое воспоминание о нас с тобой.

— Не трогай Хэппи, — говорит Тони. — Ты знаешь, что он от тебя в ужасе. Он всю рождественскую вечеринку прятался в гардеробе, потому что ты хищно пялилась на него.

— Я даже не видела Хэппи на рождественской вечеринке, — говорит Наташа.

— Вероятно, потому, что он всё время прятался от тебя в гардеробной, — кивает Тони. — Эй, Кэп, утречка, как дела? Ты сегодня разговорчив.

Стив оглядывается на него и не поддаётся на провокацию, просто продолжает бежать.

— Ты же не сбил настройки, правда? — спрашивает Тони, вставая на соседнюю с ним беговую дорожку. — Потому что это дорожка Пеппер, у неё есть настройки, а она не любит, когда их сбивают. Это её дорожка, а вот моя, а вон та — Роуди, хотя он на самом деле никогда ею не пользуется, но всё же, понимаешь, главное — это внимание.

— Я не трогал её настройки, — говорит Стив.

— Ладно. Что-то ты угрюмый.

— Я нормальный, — говорит Стив.

— Не-не, прямо сейчас определённо на беговой дорожке Пеппер бежит угрюмый старикан — сколько ты уже отмахал? Четырнадцать миль, а ещё даже не вспотел. Ладно. Что-то я не готов соревноваться с человеком на десятом десятке. Ты поссорился с подружкой? Поэтому ты угрюмый?

— У тебя есть подружка? — повернувшись, спрашивает Наташа. Она не видит, как Сэм метит в неё кулаком, но всё равно блокирует удар, а затем использует инерцию, чтобы перебросить Сэма через себя.

Не удержавшись, Стив смеётся.

— О, так это весело? — спрашивает Сэм, глядя на потолок спортзала. — Весь день ты ходил с кислой миной, ни слова не проронил за обедом, а теперь, когда она задала мне трёпку, ты смеёшься?

— В его защиту, это был её классический приём, — говорит Тони. — Всегда весело смотреть на классический Наташин захват.

— Я рада, что повеселила вас, мальчики. — Наташа помогает Сэму подняться. — Ну, рассказывай о своей подружке.

— У меня нет подружки. Тони придумывает всякое.

— Это, э-э, — Сэм пару раз дёргает левым плечом, — вот такое всякое?

Наташа переводит взгляд с Сэма на Стива и цокает языком.

— Что это сейчас было? — спрашивает Тони.

Наташа скрещивает руки на груди, но не злится. Она улыбается Стиву, как будто горда за него, и качает головой.

— Мне стоило догадаться.

— Догадаться о чём? — спрашивает Тони. — Это, чтоб ты знала, всё ещё мой спортзал. И башня моя.

— На самом деле она принадлежит Фонду Мстителей, — говорит Наташа.

— Детали, — отмахивается Тони. — Сэм, мы уже говорили раньше о том, что ты жесток и не рассказываешь о даме сердца капитана Роджерса.

— Капитан Америка или Стив Роджерс, не путай, — говорит Сэм. — Если хочешь обратиться к нему по званию, то скорее генерал Роджерс, хотя он и уволен в запас.

— Чудненько, — говорит Тони. — С твоей стороны жестоко говорить о даме сердца генерала Роджерса у меня перед носом.

— У меня нет дамы сердца, — говорит Стив.

— Да-а? — спрашивает Тони. — А что тогда это? — Он пожимает левым плечом, подражая Сэму.

— Ты же гений, Старк, — говорит Наташа. — Можешь догадаться.

— Просто чтоб ты знала, — говорит Тони, — из всех Мстителей ты мне нравишься меньше всех.

— Я для тебя вторая после Брюса, — улыбается Наташа. — Мы все у тебя вторые после Брюса.

— Меня настораживает, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в моей психике.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, я лишь говорю очевидные вещи. Я не коснусь глубин твоей души и десятифутовой палкой.

— Возможно, это к лучшему. Это страшное место. Скажи мне честно, чей психологический портрет из присутствующих страшнее, мой или генерала Роджерса?

— Вы в равной мере покорёжены, просто разными способами. Хотя по сравнению с некоторыми людьми, с которыми я сталкивалась в жизни, вы оба — просто детки в песочнице.

— Вообще, это облегчение, — говорит Тони, — хотя я… о. О! Эта штука с плечом, это Железное Плечо, сержант Барнс! — Он смотрит на Сэма. — Первый сержант? Сержант-майор?

— Официально он всё ещё считается погибшим в бою, — говорит Сэм. — Хотя раз стало известно, что он на самом деле был пропавшим без вести и узником войны, тогда… Его определённо могли повысить.

— Комендор-сержант [9]? — с надеждой спрашивает Тони.

— Это для морпехов, — качает головой Сэм.

— Вот чёрт. Я бы тогда мог называть его Комми. Ты грустишь, потому что всё ещё не нашёл его? Потому что я говорил тебе, что провентилировал бы всё это дело. У меня есть связи с некоторыми людьми. Конечно, многие из них очень могущественные мудаки, которые продолжают добиваться моей благосклонности в надежде, что однажды я снова начну делать оружие, но это всё равно связи. А ДЖАРВИС зовёт тебя капитаном Роджерсом.

— ДЖАРВИС зовёт меня капитаном Роджерсом потому, что я ничем не заслужил звание генерала. Я всего-навсего не умер. Так что я попросил его использовать гражданское обращение, но всякий раз, когда он зовёт меня мистером Роджерсом, люди смеются.

— Это добрый смех, — говорит Сэм. — Это счастливый ностальгический смех. Прикинь, когда он впервые назвал Стива мистером Роджерсом на моих глазах, Стив был одет в кардиган и завязывал шнурки на туфлях. Это было потрясающе. Клинт в самом деле вовлёк его в разговор о том, каково быть нашим соседом. Я думал, что умру от восторга [10].

— Потрясающая история. В жизни ничего прекраснее не слышал, — восхищается Тони. — Серьёзно, я мог бы сделать пару звонков, нас наведут на какие-нибудь зацепки, и в какой бы точке мира он ни был, мы найдём его.

— Он на Манхэттене, — говорит Стив.

— До сих пор? — спрашивает Тони. — Хотя не то чтобы я знал, что он вообще был на Манхэттене.

— Конечно, ты не знал, — отвечает Стив.

— Так вот почему ты угрюмый? Потому что вы с Комми — добрые соседи, но не проводите вместе прекрасный день?

— Я видел несколько эпизодов «Мистера Роджерса», — говорит Стив, — и для меня честь, что меня сравнивают с человеком столь мудрым, добрым и посвятившим себя поддержке ценности каждой человеческой жизни.

Тони открывает рот для очередной остроты, затем закрывает его и кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Даже мне нечего сказать поганого про мистера Роджерса.

***

— Вверх, — командует Наташа, когда они выходят из спортзала, и Стив останавливается, чтобы она вспрыгнула ему на плечи.

— Меня ты никогда не катаешь на плечах, — говорит Сэм, пока они идут по коридору.

Стив пожимает плечами, хотя движения почти не видно из-за бёдер Наташи.

— Она любит чувствовать себя высокой, — говорит он.

— А мне ты никогда не говорил, что встречаешься с Баки Барнсом, — замечает Наташа, для равновесия цепляясь пальцами за его волосы.

— Да не встречаюсь я, — говорит Стив. — И это не тайна, я просто не хочу об этом говорить. А ты всегда вытягиваешь меня на такие разговоры.

— Когда я вообще что-нибудь из тебя вытягивала? — смеётся Наташа.

— Ладно, засчитано, — подумав, сообщает Стив.

— Если не встречаетесь, значит, просто трахаетесь? — спрашивает она.

— Видишь? Вот прямо сейчас вытягиваешь.

— Я же шпион. Я сую нос в чужие дела. Такая у меня работа. Считай, что это допрос, а не о беседа о твоих чувствах.

Стив думает, что, если на допросе ему уютнее, это не очень хороший знак.

— Я был влюблён в него, когда мы были детьми, но мы были просто друзьями тогда и мы просто друзья сейчас.

— О-о, вот бы мне давали доллар каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит, что Капитан Америка не врёт.

Сэм на это смеётся, и Стив кидает на него неодобрительный взгляд. Сэм с улыбкой смотрит на него в ответ и пожимает плечами.

— Ты не обязан мне ничего говорить, если не хочешь. — Наташа тянет его за волосы.

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, в чём правда, — отвечает Стив.

— Бывает, — говорит Наташа, поднимает руку и хлопает по ладони Клинта, который высовывается из вентиляционного отверстия. — Это нормально, если ты не знаешь, что происходит или что ты чувствуешь.

— И ты снова вызываешь меня на откровенность, — замечает Стив.

— Я просто говорю, что тебе можно побыть человеком.

Он благодарно сжимает её лодыжку, а она почёсывает его макушку.

— Интересно, с каких пор я начал думать о людях, рассекающих по вентиляции, как о чём-то нормальном, кто-нибудь из вас знает? — спрашивает Сэм. — А то я только что заметил за собой, что меня совсем не удивляет, когда люди высовываются из вентиляционных отверстий.

— Подумай о том, с кем сейчас ты ведёшь беседу, — говорит Наташа, — а потом вспомни, что ты разговариваешь с птицами и летаешь на реактивном ранце с крыльями. Затем дай определение норме.

— Я не разговариваю с птицами, — возражает Сэм. — В смысле, да, иногда я с ними разговариваю — разговаривают же люди с растениями — но я же не считаю это за общение. Я просто с ними говорю.

— Угу, — кивает Наташа и скребёт пальцами макушку Стива.

— Я тебя понял, — говорит Сэм.

***

Этой же ночью Стив сидит без сна, глядя в кухонное окно, в девятистах восьмидесяти трёх футах над землёй. Он думает, не стоило ли принять предложение Тони, использовать все его ресурсы, чтобы выследить Баки и убедиться, что он в порядке. Он думает, что случилось бы, узнай Баки о том, что Стив за ним следит. Он подумывает напиться.

Он звонит Тони и спрашивает, не завалялась ли у того где-нибудь случайно бутылка суперспирта.

— Не завалялась ли? — переспрашивает Тони. — Нет. Не лежит ли она в охраняемом месте, запертая на ключ и криптографический код? Да. Божечки, ты можешь себе представить, что случилось бы, попади он в руки к обычному человеческому существу? Ну, не то чтобы меня не отдавали под суд раньше, но если я просто брошу где-нибудь суперспирт, это точно приведёт к смерти и катастрофам... а почему ты спрашиваешь? О, вы с ассасин-майором будете смешивать коктейли и говорить о жизни до войны? А Кен Бёрнс [11] будет снимать? Ты наконец нашёл даму сердца? Потому что я должен тебя предупредить, Кэп, если ты дашь ей отхлебнуть мартини из своего бокала, то у тебя на руках будет мёртвая возлюбленная… ой, вот я мудак, ведь агент Картер в, мать его, хосписе, просто спустись в лабораторию и врежь мне, ладно? Только не бей слишком сильно, Пеппер расстроится, и, знаешь, я такой симпатичный, что некоторые люди даже заплачут, если я буду в синяках, и…

— Я просто хочу посидеть в темноте и напиться в одиночестве, — устало говорит Стив.

— Ага, ладно, — отвечает Тони, и пять минут спустя в холле у Стива звякает лифт, а затем раздаётся лёгкий стук в переднюю дверь. Он открывает дверь и обнаруживает небольшого, по колено высотой, робота на колёсиках. В одной клешне тот держит бутылочку с Дональдом Даком, а другой продолжает стучать, хотя дверь уже открыта. Он останавливается только через мгновение, медленным движением пытается схватить записку, приклеенную к груди, и спустя несколько попыток протягивает её Стиву. Тому приходится несколько раз дёрнуть за бумажку, прежде чем робот её отдаёт.

Записка написана почерком Тони. Она гласит: «Привет, меня зовут Жестянка. Меня так назвали потому, что я мелкая паскудная консервная банка, которую Тони должен разобрать, но не делает этого, потому что он щедрый и любящий боженька. Я принёс выпивку как дар от создателя. Он выказывает просьбу: если вы наклюкаетесь настолько, что начнёте плакать, пожалуйста, запишите сие действо для потомков и отправьте ему копию. Также он посылает вам пожелание выпить до дна за здоровье, за любовь и за что там пьют дальше».

— Отдай мне выпивку, Жестянка, — говорит Стив.

Жестянка выполняет просьбу, сделав несколько попыток и едва не разлив спирт.

***

— Не то чтобы я не знал, — говорит Стив. — Я знаю. Знаю, что жалок, ясно? Я знаю, что жалок, но мне ничего не остаётся. Я не смог бы это изменить, даже если бы захотел. Мне нравится быть жалким. Мне нравится, как от этого больно, потому что эта боль — моя. Даже моё лицо, мои наброски — больше мне не принадлежит ничего, кроме того, как сильно мне больно.

Жестянка стрекочет в ответ, дёргается вперёд и протягивает клешню. Он опускает и поднимает ее, словно гладит Стива по голове, кажется, не замечая, что голова Стива вообще-то в трёх футах от него.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив. — Я слезлив во хмелю. Я чересчур драматизирую. Я понимаю. Ты прав. — Он делает глоток суперспирта из бутылочки с Дональдом Даком. — Я не знаю, что ещё делать, кроме как ждать его. Он был для меня всем. Думаешь, я не пытался смириться? Я пытался. Я сто раз говорил себе, что больше не буду вынуждать его заботиться обо мне, и сдержал слово. Я не просил его ни о чем, ни разу, с тех самых пор, как понял, скольким он жертвует ради того, чтобы сделать меня счастливым.

Жестянка мелодично жужжит и катится вперёд, резко тормозя в каких-то дюймах от его головы. Он вытягивает клешню и неуклюже похлопывает Стива по щеке.

— Он давал мне всё, чего бы я ни пожелал, — говорит Стив. — А я даже не обращал внимания на то, чем он поступался. Я просто брал. Я брал и брал, а он никогда не жаловался, потому что знаешь, что обычно не рассказывают? Знаешь, чего сейчас никто не знает? Это Баки всегда был хорошим парнем. А я всем доставлял одни неприятности. Я был жадным мелким засранцем, которому вечно чего-то не хватало. Баки готов был отдать всё, что у него было, тому, кто нуждался в помощи, и, чёрт возьми, как ему не повезло подружиться именно со мной.

Стив наклоняет голову набок и смотрит на цилиндрическое тело робота. Спереди на него по диагонали наклеена полоса малярного скотча, на которой перманентным маркером написано «Мисс Арифметика 2012», наподобие лент, которые носят на конкурсах красоты.

— Но на этот раз я исправлюсь, — говорит Стив. — Я уже стараюсь. Ничего у него не прошу. Я хоть раз побуду хорошим другом. Стану человеком, который заслуживает такого друга, как Баки.

Жестянка откатывается назад, разворачивается и уезжает.

Стив вздыхает и снова вытягивается на спине. Пол у него на кухне не такой удобный, как у Тони в лаборатории, но близок к тому. На этот раз суперспирт на вкус немного напоминает лайм. Интересно, а со вкусом химического арбуза Тони сможет сделать?

Стив ёжится, сворачивается на боку и слушает жужжание мотора Жестянки, пока тот медленно катится по квартире. Он слушает, как тот едет по коридору и тихонько курлычет сам себе. Он слушает, как из ванны доносится грохот, но не поднимается, чтобы проверить. Прикончив остатки суперспирта, он перекатывается на спину и наблюдает, как Жестянка заезжает на кухню, волоча за собой полотенце, которое в длину вдвое больше, чем сам Жестянка в высоту.

Жестянка жужжит и катится к нему, не останавливаясь, пока не впечатывается довольно чувствительно Стиву в предплечье. Затем Жестянка поднимает клешни, поворачивается, и несколько дюймов полотенца, которые он тащил за собой, ложатся на руку и бедро Стива. Жестянка похлопывает его по грудной клетке и откатывается, застряв в полотенце.

Стив садится и аккуратно выпутывает колёса Жестянки, а затем накидывает полотенце на себя. Оно укрывает только от плеч до середины бедра, но главное же не подарок, а внимание.

— Спасибо, Жестянка, ты лучший.

Жестянка издаёт радостную трель и устраивается рядом с ним.

***

Стив просыпается примерно в четыре утра на кухонном полу с ощущением, что потянул шею и что за ним пристально наблюдает маленький робот. У Жестянки на самом деле нет ни лица, ни глаз, но всё же он наблюдает. Стив знает.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стив и со стоном садится.

Жестянка в ответ издаёт гудок и катится за ним следом в спортзал, где Стив выполняет отжимания, подтягивания и прыжки из упора лёжа [12], пока не разгоняет кровь. Жестянка следует за ним на кухню, где Стив ест тушёную говядину из пайка, холодную, прямо из упаковки, прислонившись к кухонному столу. Он съедает и черничный пирожок, но остальное оставляет на потом.

Пока Стив ест, он смотрит на детскую бутылочку с Дональдом Даком, лежащую на боку посреди пола. Он устал. Физически он в полном порядке, физически он в великолепной форме, но он так чертовски устал.

— Похоже, пора тебе возвращаться в лабораторию, а?

Жестянка издаёт «бип» и тянется за бутылочкой. Понаблюдав пару минут, как он ездит за ней по кухонному полу, пытаясь ухватить, Стив опускается на колени, поднимает её и протягивает Жестянке. Тот берёт её и издаёт трель.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Стив и идёт в холл к лифтам.

Он не ожидает застать Тони в лаборатории в пять утра, но ДЖАРВИС впускает его. Внутри ревёт рок-музыка, а Тони окружён плавающими голографическими окнами, заполненными текстом.

— Ты рано встал, — говорит Стив.

— Что? — говорит Тони. — А. Точно. Да, я спал прошлой ночью, однозначно. Что ты знаешь о теории твисторов [13]?

— Эм, — говорит Стив.

Тони отмахивается от него:

— Не обращай внимания, дурацкий вопрос, — и снова приступает к чтению, полностью игнорируя Стива.

— Возвращаю тебе твою бутылочку, — говорит Стив, поднимая её. — И твоего робота. — Он оглядывается через плечо туда, где Дубина хлопочет над Жестянкой, как мать над ребёнком. Стив смотрит, как они общаются, понимает, что звуки, которые издаёт Жестянка, очень похожи на трели Дубины, только тише, и поворачивается к Тони с расширенными глазами.

Тони не обращает внимания, поглощённый чтением.

— Тони, твои роботы живые?

— Не говори глупостей, — отвечает Тони.

— Тони, — повторяет Стив и смотрит через плечо.

— Они так запрограммированы, — говорит Тони.

— Ты запрограммировал их быть семьёй?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Я запрограммировал их при необходимости осуществлять техобслуживание друг друга, это трансформировалось в… чистку пёрышек, заботу и всё такое. Может быть, они увидели это по телевизору.

— Они имитируют нечто, увиденное по телевизору, — говорит Стив. — Роботы это умеют. Потому что роботы в свободное время смотрят телевизор.

Тони поднимает на него взгляд и сдвигает очки на нос.

— Будь мои роботы разумными, — говорит он, — они оказались бы гораздо умнее большинства форм жизни на земле, а это невозможно. Роботы могут делать только то, на что они запрограммированы. Искусственный интеллект может делать только то, на что запрограммирован.

— Ты запрограммировал их учиться, — говорит Стив.

Тони натянуто улыбается.

— Если бы у меня были разумные роботы, — говорит он, — это привлекло бы пристальное внимание правительства Соединённых Штатов. И те пожелали бы забрать их себе, чтобы понять, как они работают. И давай говорить прямо: все, кто работает на правительство Соединённых Штатов — за тремя, может быть, исключениями, — ёбаные идиоты. В худшем смысле слова. У них там есть «учёные», в кавычках, которые всерьёз полагают, что Земле четыре тысячи лет. Нет уж, эти люди не наложат руки ни на что, что я изобрёл. Никогда. А им и без надобности, потому что сама идея о разумных роботах — это глупость. Научная фантастика. Сказки у костра о том дне, когда наступит точка сингулярности и роботы нас всех поработят. Кроме того, это вышло случайно.

Стив приподнимает брови.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что ты слишком умный? Теперь ты знаешь, что они имели в виду. Как прошла твоя ночь пьяного самоуничижения?

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, протягивая бутылочку с Дональдом Даком. — Хорошо, спасибо.

— Поссорился со своим лучшим другом? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Впрочем, у него бывают плохие дни, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Если он когда-нибудь заглянет на огонёк, задержи его здесь, — говорит Тони. — Я не особо по «мокрым делам»… нет, это означает убийство, так? Я определённо не по «мокрым делам», а также не сведущ в инженерии мягких тканей, тел... в биологии, так это называется. «Мокрософт»? Так вот, мне гораздо ближе металлы и полимеры, но из-за всей этой… фигни, — он быстро чертит круг перед грудью, — чтобы не откинуться, мне пришлось выучить гораздо больше биомехатроники, чем мне когда-нибудь хотелось. Так что у меня есть что-то вроде личного интереса. А его рука, ну, если она умеет делать то, о чём ты рассказывал…

— Умеет, — отвечает Стив.

— Меня очень сильно бесит, — говорит Тони, — когда другие оказываются лучше меня. А тот, кто сделал эту руку, лучше меня. Пока что. То есть, через полчаса после того, как я взгляну на неё, я вырвусь на голову вперёд, но до тех пор я, э-э, на втором месте. Или на третьем, мать его — сначала тот, кто сделал эту руку, потом мой университетский приятель Хью, а за ним я. Не сказать чтоб мы с Хью были такими уж братанами. Он из тех, что постоянно на свежем воздухе, ведет здоровый образ жизни, увлекается скалолазанием и совсем не любит случайный секс и кокаин. А я-то их обожал больше всего на свете за пределами лаборатории, впрочем, в пределах лаборатории тоже. Так вот. Третье место, Стив. Бронзовая медаль. Я не хочу бронзовую медаль и, ну, ладно, я приму долбаную бронзовую медаль, но эта рука — ты можешь себе представить протезы, которые работают согласованно с телом? Ты можешь вообразить протезы, которые функционируют как конечности из плоти и крови? Я видел съёмки. Как он тянется к предметам, на которые не смотрит! Мозг регистрирует его тончайшие ощущения! Ты можешь себе представить, как изменится к лучшему жизнь людей, если мы станем использовать эти технологии для лечения, а не для, кхм, создания суперубийц?

— Могу представить, — говорит Стив. Он не спрашивает, почему Тони сказал: «Если он когда-нибудь заглянет на огонёк». Тони не знает, что Баки был в Башне. Не знает, что у Баки есть неограниченный доступ на этаж Стива. Не знает, что Баки проломил себе путь на девяносто этажей вниз и по пути вырвал несколько металлических арматурин из бетона. Он не знает, потому что ДЖАРВИС ему не сказал. А ДЖАРВИС не сказал, потому что управляет Башней сам по себе, принимает собственные решения, и он гораздо больше, чем сложная компьютерная программа, как его описывали Стиву.

— У меня есть папка, в которой много информации о медицинских процедурах, которые над ним производили, — говорит Стив. — Правда, в основном на русском.

— ДЖАРВИС может перевести и выделить важные места, — отмахивается Тони.

— ДЖАРВИС не видел её. Она на бумаге.

Тони делает гадливое лицо.

— С ней надо быть чертовски осторожным, Тони, — говорит Стив. — Это такая информация, которую не хотелось бы давать в руки плохим парням. Я принесу её тебе, если ты обещаешь никуда её не загружать. Это гаже всего, что Наташа раскопала в файлах Щ.И.Т.а. Там разложено по полочкам всё, что с ним делали — инструкция, как полностью сломать человека и пересобрать в кого-то нового. Если я что-то и усвоил в своей жизни, так это то, что люди всегда будут одержимы созданием суперсолдат. Я, Баки, Брюс, Наташа — нам повезло, мы всё ещё существуем, мы те, кто не сошёл с ума полностью, не мутировал в нечеловеческих монстров и не умер в процессе. Ты можешь прочесть файлы, но держи их у себя в голове, как Эрскин держал в своей формулу сыворотки. Ты, чёрт возьми, хорошо знаешь, что есть люди, которым не терпится попробовать воссоздать кого-нибудь из нас, кого им удастся заполучить в свои руки, просто чтобы посмотреть, что получится. Есть люди, которые примут вероятность провала в девяносто девять процентов, если это значит, что один из сотни, выживший, будет суперсолдатом, как я, Баки или Брюс.

— Что делали с Наташей? — тихо спрашивает Тони.

— Не знаю. Никогда её не спрашивал. Не знаю, а знает ли она сама, но что-то было. То есть, она хороша в своём деле, она просто способная от природы, но ты, как и я, понимаешь, что в этом есть что-то ещё.

— Ага, — кивает Тони. — Ладно. Я могу прочитать документы?

— Мой русский не идеален, — говорит Стив, — но я помогу перевести, как могу.

Тони машет рукой.

— В восьмидесятые только и делали, что ругали коммунизм и ненавидели всё русское, а я обожал доёбывать людей, так что я выучил его в свободное время.

— В свободное время, — говорит Стив. — Пока ты получал свою первую докторскую степень ещё в подростковом возрасте, а потом собирал технику более умную, чем мог себе представить взрослый в те времена, в оставшееся свободное время ты выучил потрясающе сложный язык.

Тони пожимает плечами.

Стив приносит папку, которую дала ему Наташа.

Два часа спустя документы закрыты в сейфе с биометрическим замком и крипто-кодом, где Тони держит суперспирт. Бутылочка с Дональдом Даком полна, а Тони оседает в дальнем углу лаборатории со стаканом виски в руке.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

— Не, — говорит Тони и делает глоток виски. — Божечки.

— Ага, — говорит Стив.

— Рано или поздно я извлеку оттуда строчки, связанные с протезированием, и отправлю информацию приятелю Хью, но ох, божечки. Всё остальное. Стирать человеку разум. Как он с ума не сошёл?

— Я не знаю, сошёл или нет, — говорит Стив. — И, вероятно, не мне судить.

— Хочешь помочь мне повозиться с новейшим экологичным источником энергии, над которым я работаю? — предлагает Тони. — Там надо поправить несколько багов. К нему точно нельзя подходить, пока мы пьяные, потому что он может взорваться. Он маленький, это всего лишь прототип, вероятно, он разрушит только лабораторию из бетона и закалённой стали, где я его держу. Вероятно. Хочешь пойти поковырять его вместе со мной, чтобы нам не пришлось думать об отвратительных мудаках, которые делают отвратительную ебанину с человеческими мозгами?

Стив делает внушительный глоток суперспирта и говорит:

— Веди.

***

Стив не испытывал похмелья с сорок третьего года, так что не сразу догадывается, почему чувствует себя полной развалиной. Он садится и кладёт голову на руки, делая глубокие вдохи. Ему до боли нужно отлить, но он не уверен, сможет ли это сделать, не упав.

У него получается. Он отливает, по ощущениям, минут пятнадцать. Включает душ и сидит под струями. Прислоняется к стене и тихонько стонет, жалея себя.

Душ не помогает. Гигантские стаканы воды не помогают. Есть только одно средство: ему нужен куриный суп. Не из банки, а настоящий куриный суп с клёцками.

Сейчас в Нью-Йорке вполовину меньше магазинов готовой еды, чем было, когда он рос, зато разнообразных ресторанов больше, чем он мог себе представить. Просто пройдя по кварталу, можно попробовать еду из Японии, Эфиопии, Аргентины. Ему не то чтобы не нравится такое многообразие, но при всех достоинствах новой еды, сейчас он ищет другое. Ему нужно что-нибудь не только питательное, но и успокаивающее.

Впрочем, хорошие гастрономы с готовой едой всё ещё сохранились, хотя теперь они не в каждом квартале. Большинство из них теперь огромны и в любой момент дня заполнены людьми, которые чаще приходят просто поглазеть, а не поесть. Впрочем, в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Башни есть тихое заведение, и Стив заставляет себя шагать, думая о толстых ломтиках помидора и кисловатых огурчиках, которые закажет на гарнир.

Суп с клёцками лечит его похмелье в новом тысячелетии так же эффективно, как в прошлом; доев, Стив заказывает с собой ломоть шоколадной бабы и ест её, отламывая по кусочку, по дороге домой. Он подумывает написать Наташе и поумолять её найти базу ГИДРы, которую можно разнести в клочья, когда краем глаза замечает отблеск солнечного света на металле. Обернувшись, он никого не обнаруживает, но это определённо был Баки. Он даже не осознавал, как боялся, что Баки исчез навсегда, и вот теперь напряжение в груди ослабевает; весь оставшийся путь он дышит чуть легче.

***

— У меня вопрос, — начинает Сэм. Он дышит тяжело, но это не мешает ему поддерживать беседу. Они бегут бок о бок, потому что Стив уже отмахал десять миль и теперь восстанавливает дыхание. У них часто бывает так, что вся тренировка Сэма совпадает по времени с заминкой Стива, но, конечно же, они оба это никогда не обсуждают. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о такой фигне, так что, если не хочешь углубляться в тему, можешь просто послать меня к черту, и я замолчу.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. По этому введению ему уже понятно, куда клонит Сэм.

— Гипотетически, если бы нашелся парень, который хотел бы с тобой встречаться, ты бы попытал счастья?

Стив смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Он ожидал вопрос про Баки.

— Я не про себя, — закатывает глаза Сэм. — Это гипотетически.

— Угу, — кивает Стив.

— Может, у меня и есть кое-кто на уме, — говорит Сэм. — Я не знаю. Сводничество — стрёмная вещь, но вы бы друг другу подошли. Хотел выяснить, заинтересуешься ли ты этим.

Стив думает какое-то время. Он тоже не знает.

— Давай вернёмся к этому как-нибудь потом, — говорит он.

— Конечно. Я просто не знал, захочешь ли ты попробовать ходить на свидания или ты всё ещё пытаешься наладить дела с Барнсом.

Стив горько смеётся и качает головой.

— Маловато шансов.

— Прости, — говорит Сэм, и, поскольку он хороший друг, он говорит это от чистого сердца.

Стив кивает и сосредотачивается на том, как ноги ударяются о тротуар.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

***

Стив просыпается в два часа ночи. Может быть, его разбудил плохой сон, или он услышал какой-то звук, или его тело просто решило проснуться безо всякой причины. Он садится и свешивает ноги с кровати, остаётся так на мгновение, а затем поднимется выпить воды.

Он босиком шлёпает на кухню и тянется к раковине за стаканом.

— Сегодня я пил пиво, сделанное из абрикосов, — говорит Баки.

От удивления Стив закрывает глаза, затем испускает дрожащий выдох.

— Бак, — говорит он, — ты бы хоть свет включал, что ли.

— Я тебя напугал?

— Нет. Нет, я практически всегда готов к тому, что у меня на кухне в темноте будет сидеть кто-нибудь с пистолетом.

— Нет у меня сейчас пистолета.

— Я знаю, Бак.

— Не управляй мной.

— Я не…

— Ты часто произносишь моё имя, когда пытаешься управлять мной. Как будто разговариваешь с диким животным. Как будто думаешь, что моё имя усмирит меня.

— А это так? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки не отвечает.

Стив тянется рукой к выключателю.

— Я включу свет, хорошо?

— Тебе не обязательно разговаривать со мной как с диким животным.

Стив в этом не уверен. Он включает свет и медленно поворачивается. Баки сидит за столом с бутылкой пива в руке.

— В холодильнике есть ещё, — говорит он. — Оно сделано из абрикосов. И не похоже на пойло, которое когда-то готовила Дженни Кин из старых фруктов и патоки, а настоящее пиво. Чертовски вкусно.

Стив вытаскивает пиво из холодильника, откупоривает бутылку и садится за стол напротив Баки.

— Еда стала вкуснее, — говорит он. — И пиво тоже. — Он легонько ударяет горлышком своей бутылки о бутылку Баки: — Будем, — и делает глоток. Вкусно.

Это пиво относится к числу вещей, которыми нельзя наслаждаться брутальным мужикам, хотя это полнейшая глупость. Такому брутальному мужику, как Стив, не положено наслаждаться многими вещами: долгим душем, например, и супермаркетами, и зубными щётками с семью разными типами щетинок и подушечкой для чистки языка на обороте. Но Стиву они нравятся. Это никак не связано с мужественностью — он просто знает, каково жить без всех этих вещей. Горячая проточная вода, замороженные упаковки готовой еды из магазинов, гигиена полости рта? Он всегда за.

И от приятного фруктового пива, которое даже не думает превращаться в уксус, он тоже не откажется.

— Они сделали со мной какую-то хуйню, — спустя пару минут говорит Баки. — Я несколько месяцев думал, что современное пиво слабое, как вода, пока не понял, что это со мной что-то не так. Меня поломали, и теперь я не пьянею. Чёрт знает что такое.

Стив криво улыбается и кивает.

— Да. В тот день, когда ты умер, я выпил пол-ящика виски, но остался трезв, как стёклышко.

— Это сделали специально? — спрашивает Баки, большим пальцем сковыривая этикетку с пива. — Они сделали это с нами специально или это случайный побочный эффект, как со снами?

Стив решает, что сейчас не время упоминать суперспирт.

— Это побочный эффект. А что тебе снится?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Ну да, наверное, так и есть. Мне всегда казалось, что я умер. Как я… Нет, не обращай внимания. Возможно, это и к лучшему, что я не помню, как умирал.

— Бак, ты не умер, — говорит Стив. — Это я думал, что ты умер. Мы все так думали, а ты не умер. Ты всё ещё жив.

Баки раздумывает какое-то время и качает головой.

— Нет. Я думаю, как раз тогда ты был прав, и я — призрак. Логично же. Если принять, что я давным-давно умер, этим многое можно объяснить.

— Если бы ты был мёртв, как бы тебя уносило от моих обезболивающих леденцов? — спрашивает Стив. — Не думай, что я не заметил их пропажу.

Баки скребёт в затылке.

— Может быть, я беру их не для себя.

— Они могут убить кого угодно, кроме нас, так что лучше бы тебе брать их для себя.

— Они помогают мне заснуть.

— А мертвецы не спят, Бак. И перестань воровать мои лекарства. Это незаконно.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Неэтично?

Баки снова пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, доктор Йи сделает их и для тебя, если они помогают тебе заснуть.

— Не очень люблю докторов. Ты влюблён в Сэма?

Стив ставит пиво на стол.

— Нет. С чего бы? — говорит он.

— Иногда складывается такое впечатление. Вы много разговариваете, но не по телефону и не у него в кабинете, так что я никогда не могу послушать, что вы говорите.

— Ты обещал, что перестанешь ставить жучки у него в кабинете.

— Я не слушаю его беседы с клиентами. Но что, если он там будет разговаривать с тобой? Вы всегда уходите общаться на пробежку или прогулку, и я не могу вас послушать.

— Тебе не обязательно подслушивать мои разговоры, Бак. Ни с Сэмом. Ни с кем. Хочешь узнать что-то — просто спроси у меня.

— Как тебя рассмешить?

Стив непонимающе качает головой.

— Я помню. Я помню, что всегда хотел смешить тебя. Я знал, что если смогу тебя рассмешить, ты, может быть, меня поцелуешь, а я всегда хотел, чтобы ты меня целовал. Но я больше не помню, как тебя рассмешить.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Бак? — спрашивает Стив. Сердце его подскакивает к горлу.

— Да, но сначала нужно тебя рассмешить.

— На самом деле, нет. — Стив протягивает руку и заправляет прядь волос Баки за ухо. — Если хочешь меня поцеловать, можешь просто меня поцеловать.

Баки целует его. Поначалу это робкий поцелуй, осторожное прикосновение губ. Затем Баки хватает его за плечи, дёргает на себя, зарывается пальцами в волосы и целует жёстче, так, что Стиву приходится отстраниться, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я не сумасшедший, — говорит Баки, не отрываясь от его рта.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив.

— Со мной творится какая-то хрень, но я не сумасшедший, понятно? Я знаю, что со мной не все в порядке, но понимаю, что делаю. Я могу решать за себя.

Стив крепко прижимает его к себе.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но ты же знаешь, что раньше между нами такого не было, да? Было не совсем так.

— А жаль, — говорит Баки и снова целует его.

***

— Мы правда никогда не делали этого раньше? — спрашивает Баки. Он целует Стива в затылок, выцеловывает выпуклый изгиб плеча.

— Нннх, — говорит Стив. У него горит лицо, натёртое щетиной, горит кожа на теле от трения о ткань, он весь в синяках и, кажется, вывихнул локоть. Он счастливо улыбается и растекается по матрацу, когда Баки слизывает пот с его кожи.

— Если мы никогда не делали этого раньше, то у кого-то в ГИДРе была извращённая фантазия, — говорит Баки. — Ну, допустим, это неудивительно, но кто-то провёл адову прорву времени, внедряя мне воспоминания о том, как я засовывал член тебе в рот.

— Такое бывало, — говорит Стив. Ему не хочется вдаваться в подробности, не хочется объяснять, каким жалким он был и как Баки по дружбе и из сочувствия занимался с ним сексом. — Мы просто не говорили об этом. 

Это правда, пускай неполная.

Баки надавливает на плечо Стива, приподнимает и снова надавливает, и Стив наконец помогает ему и перекатывается на спину. Баки садится сверху, седлает его бёдра.

— Я в нокауте, приятель, — говорит Стив, хотя, может быть, он и потянул бы ещё раунд. Он не уверен. Он никогда не проверял пределы возможностей своего нового тела в постели, он вообще не занимался сексом с кем-то другим. Он думает об этом, проводя ладонями по бёдрам Баки.

— Я просто буду трогать тебя дальше, хорошо? — говорит Баки.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стив. Затем он смеётся и пытается вывернуться, потому что ему щекотно.

— Мне кажется, — говорит Баки, — мне кажется, всё, что я помню — настоящее. В частности, то, как мы занимались сексом — я думаю, что это было на самом деле. Мы впервые поцеловались у тебя дома, на Пятьдесят третьей, у вас была квартирка с ванной на кухне. Я был пьян. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы мой папаша унюхал и задал мне трёпку, так что я ушёл переночевать к тебе. А твоя мама работала в ночную смену, так что мы были одни. И мы смеялись над кошкой, орущей в переулке, и затем ты меня поцеловал. Это ведь так было, верно? Я правильно помню, да?

— Да, — кивает Стив. Ему было так страшно. В тот момент, когда он понял, что натворил, он был в ужасе. Затем Баки коснулся его лица и сказал: «Всё хорошо, Стиви. С тобой всё хорошо. Спи». Он совсем не был зол, но ушёл спать на диван в маленькую гостиную, а не в кровать Стива, где раньше они всегда спали вместе. Стив тогда всё понял.

Баки пригвождает Стива за запястья, наклоняется над ним, широко улыбается и говорит:

— А затем однажды ночью ты позволил мне засунуть член тебе в зад. Снаружи была практически пурга, и мы тискались несколько часов, и вместо того, чтобы довести меня до финала рукой или ртом, ты лёг на живот и сказал, что я могу засунуть его в тебя, и Боже, как я хотел.

Стив кивает и прерывисто вдыхает, потому что даже сейчас от этого воспоминания по нему от удовольствия бегут мурашки.

— Я говорил себе, что спать с тобой — это почти как спать с девушкой, потому что ты был гораздо меньше меня, но я врал себе. Секс с тобой совсем не походил на секс с девушками, абсолютно. И сейчас не похож. — Баки отпускает запястья Стива и проводит руками по его предплечьям, по бицепсам, гладит большими пальцами соски. И наклоняется за ещё одним поцелуем.

Когда-то в той квартирке Стива они целовались днями напролёт. Они целовались, пока не переставало хватать дыхания. Баки говорил: «Ты мягкий и милый как девчонка, Стиви», — и проводил рукой по изгибу его задницы, и Стив не возражал против этих слов. Он знал, что Баки с большой вероятностью представляет на его месте девчонку, так что это не ранило.

Прежде Баки был к нему добр, но теперь Баки целует его не из доброты. Теперь он целует так, словно отчаянно нуждается в этом. Теперь его прикосновения грубые, он обнимает крепко, до синяков, и целует Стива так, словно разлетится на кусочки, если ему придётся остановиться. Стив ничуть не против, целует в ответ точно так же, обнимает так же крепко.

Оказывается, Стив готов к ещё одному раунду. Его мышцы дрожат, но, когда Баки шепчет: «Трахни меня», — Стив подчиняется, а когда Баки говорит: «Я люблю тебя», — Стив ему верит.

Проходит несколько часов или несколько дней, прежде чем они оба наконец сдаются и признают, что нужно передохнуть. Они лежат лицом друг к другу на разворошённой кровати Стива, липкие и ужасно пахнущие, и Стив никогда не был так счастлив.

— Оставайся, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза, чтобы придать себе храбрости. — Останься со мной. Живи здесь, со мной.

Баки ничего не отвечает.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и пытается не обижаться на отказ. Ещё до того, как открыл рот, он знал, что Баки не захочет. Знал, но позволил себе надеяться, как и всегда, потому что он неудачник, которого жизнь ничему не учит.

— Ты не будешь возражать? — говорит Баки.

Стив открывает глаза.

— С чего мне возражать? Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, Бак.

— Даже с… — Баки печально улыбается. — Даже после всего, что я натворил? Даже несмотря на то, что я такое?

Стив кивает и переплетает их пальцы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Я хочу. Я хотел бы делить с тобой постель, но ты не обязан. Ты можешь завести свою комнату, свою квартиру, что захочешь.

— Но я же могу спать с тобой, если захочу? — говорит Баки. — Мы же можем заниматься ещё сексом, если я хочу?

— Да, — шепчет Стив.

— Круто, — говорит Баки и широко ему улыбается.

***

Наутро Баки сидит в коридоре, в точке с наилучшим обзором. Он принял душ, его волосы всё ещё влажные, и он держит кружку исходящего паром чая. Он не смотрит в направлении Стива, но говорит:

— Знаешь, а ведь и правда все гораздо понятней, если я мёртв.

— Не знал, что ты веришь в призраков, — говорит Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами, опускает взгляд на кружку с чаем.

— Может быть, мы оба мертвы и в раю, — предполагает он.

Стив обдумывает это.

— Будь мы в раю, мы бы вернулись в Бруклин и играли за «Доджерс».

Баки поворачивает голову — он выглядит усталым и немного печальным. Он улыбается Стиву одним уголком губ, словно с усилием.

Стив садится рядом и тянется поцеловать его. Губы Баки горячие от чая.

— Ты думаешь, я сижу тут, потому что сумасшедший, — говорит Баки.

— Это хорошее место, — говорит Стив. — Я тоже иногда тут сижу.

Баки кивает. Когда Стив кладёт руку ему на плечи, Баки позволяет. Какое-то время они сидят в уютной тишине, и Баки допивает чай. Он отставляет кружку, затем снова берёт в руки. Проводит пальцем по краю.

— Она настоящая? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, настоящая. Она прямо у тебя в руках.

Баки вздыхает.

— Я чувствую её руками, — говорит он. — Я чувствую пол под собой. Я слышу, как гудит холодильник. Это не значит, что они настоящие.

Стив поворачивает голову и целует Баки в висок.

— Я клянусь, что всё это настоящее.

— Откуда мне знать?

Стив берёт Баки за руку и прижимает её к своей поднимающейся и опускающейся груди.

— Чувствуешь, как я дышу?

Баки кивает. Он скользит рукой на шею Стива и нащупывает пульс. Растирает ушную раковину между большим и указательным пальцами. Медленно выдыхает и кивает.

— Ты настоящий.

— Да, — говорит Стив.

Баки кивает.

— Тогда ладно. Это хорошо, потому что даже если я уже не настоящий, ты — да.

— Бак…

— Это не плохо, Стиви. Быть таким не так уж плохо. Все думают, что это ужасно, но на самом деле вовсе нет.

— Каким «таким»?

— Мёртвым. Это нормально. Я так боялся смерти. Я ужасно боялся умереть, но теперь не понимаю почему. Тут нечего бояться.

— Ты не умер.

— Нет, я должен быть мёртвым. Это единственный вариант, понимаешь? Никто не смог бы пережить всё то, через что я прошёл. Никто не смог бы вернуться оттуда живым, но вот он я, так что я должен быть мёртв. Это логично, вот и всё.

— Иди сюда, идиот этакий, — говорит Стив и прижимает Баки к себе. Он крепко обнимает его и чувствует, как расширяется у Баки грудная клетка, когда тот дышит.

— Будь ты мёртв, — говорит он, — как, чёрт возьми, я бы тебя обнимал? Всё то, что с тобой сделали — Боже, ты прав, больше никто не смог бы пережить эти кошмарные вещи, но ты смог. Ты выбрался.

— Я победил, — шепчет Баки.

— Ты победил.

— У меня правда получилось? — спрашивает Баки.

— Клянусь на стопке Библий, Бак, у тебя получилось.

Баки кивает и крепче прижимается к нему. Они ещё долго-долго обнимаются.

— Прости, — шепчет Баки ему в горло. — Прости, что я поломан.

Стив поглаживает его по спине и говорит:

— Ты не поломан.

— Поломан, но собираю себя обратно. Клянусь, я пытаюсь.

— Ты совершенен, — говорит ему Стив.

— Никто не совершенен.

— Для меня ты совершенен, — говорит Стив.

— Ага, ну, ты же ходячая катастрофа, так что я не знаю, что это обо мне говорит.

Стив смеётся и зарывается носом в волосы Баки.

— А я-то надеялся, что никто не замечает.

— То, что ты ебучая ходячая катастрофа, Роджерс, заметно из космоса.

Стив горько улыбается, гладит Баки по спине и надеется, что это всё по-настоящему.

***

Утром во вторник у Стива назначена встреча с финансистом. Теперь у него полно денег. Невыплаченное ранее жалованье и набежавшие на него проценты, не говоря уже об отчислениях за каждый фильм о Капитане Америке, за комиксы и экшен-фигурки, на которые никто не удосуживался брать разрешение в те времена, когда все думали, что он мёртв. У него просто неприлично много денег. Его финансиста зовут Вивиан, и она безжалостна. Она не даёт Стиву поручить кому-то другому разбираться со всеми этими деньгами, даже ей. Она просвещает Стива, куда идёт каждый его цент, и не позволяет никому потратить нисколечко этих денег без особого разрешения Стива. Также она знает, какой это всё стресс для него, поэтому организует короткие встречи. Стиву кажется, что Вивиан могла бы заставить его решать финансовые вопросы днями напролёт, но она ограничивается тремя часами, чтобы Стив не страдал. Вивиан ему очень нравится.

Вивиан очень нравится Стиву, но даже двухчасовая беседа набивает ему оскомину. После он стоит под одним из деревьев в двухэтажном атриуме по центру Башни Старка и напоминает себе дышать. Сверху падают косые солнечные лучи, и в середине дня комната для совещаний, в которой они с Вивиан всегда встречаются, испещрена пятнами света и тени, которую отбрасывает чёрная берёза. Симпатично. Какое-то время Стив стоит, наблюдая за движущимися тенями, и старается не думать о том, что у него есть инвестиции и пенсионный вклад.

Он думает о том, что неплохо бы какое-то время посидеть на солнечной террасе. Она светлая, воздушная, вся усаженная цитрусовыми деревьями, потому что при всей своей одержимости технологиями Тони также любит природу и свет. Стив посидел бы на террасе минут пятнадцать или около того, но через стеклянную перегородку видит, что она уже занята. Доктор Беннер разговаривает с Пеппер Поттс и группой хорошо одетых людей, которых Стив не знает. Они расслабленно сидят в креслах, пробуют закуски, пьют послеполуденные коктейли и смеются, и Стив не хочет им мешать. Может быть, лучше просто пойти в спортзал и спустить пар, колотя грушу.

Когда он поворачивается к выходу, там, скрестив руки на груди, стоит Тони.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне об убийце из ГИДРы, которого ты поселил в моей башне в каких-то четырёх этажах от моей любимой женщины? — спрашивает Тони.

— А ты не хочешь рассказать мне о потенциальном яростном чудовище, которое обедает с твоей любимой женщиной? — спрашивает Стив.

Тони оглядывается через плечо туда, где Брюс и Пеппер радостно разговаривают, и Брюс при разговоре активно жестикулирует.

— Засчитано. Но он — моё яростное чудовище.

— А Баки — моё. Если не хочешь видеть его здесь, ничего страшного. К вечеру мы не будем путаться у тебя под ногами.

— Я и правда был преисполнен праведного гнева, но сейчас уже остыл, — со вздохом говорит Тони. — Мать вашу. Если бы ты мог перестать быть логичным и указывать на изъяны в моей логике, было бы шикарно. Кроме того, куда вам уходить? В то крохотное местечко на пересечении Деланси и… как, ещё раз, называется та улица?

— Если твои соглядатаи потеряли нас на Деланси, — говорит Стив, — это не означает, что мы остановились в Деланси.

Тони тыкает в направлении Стива чем-то, напоминающим ручку, но, вероятно, не ручкой, затем крутит её в пальцах.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — говорит он.

— Конечно-конечно.

Тони вздыхает.

— Ладно. Значит, теперь у нас есть убийца из ГИДРы…

— Бывший убийца, бывшей ГИДРы.

— Я допускаю, что бывшей ГИДРы, — говорит Тони, — но оставляю возможность, что до сих пор убийца. К нашей разношёрстной компании добавится один призрак из бывшего КГБ …

— Может, не надо звать его призраком, когда он может тебя услышать, — говорит Стив. — У него что-то вроде… проблемы с собственным существованием. Он по большей части убеждён, что мёртв. Я работаю над этим.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Готов признать, что он, вероятно, хорошо впишется. Какой-нибудь уравновешенный, вскормленный кукурузой мальчик Брэд из Айовы с этой командой не поладил бы.

— Я из Айовы, — говорит Клинт, сидящий на балке над ними.

Тони закрывает глаза и дышит, демонстративно делая вид, что он не напугался.

— Ещё он сказал «уравновешенный», — говорит Стив, подняв взгляд.

Клинт сидит на одной балке, уложив руки и подбородок на другую, чуть выше.

— Я дофига уравновешенный, — говорит он.

— Ты сидишь на балках и пялишься на нас.

— Я приглядываю за вами. Это моя работа.

— Ты приглядываешь за нами просто на случай, если на нас нападут в моём атриуме? — спрашивает Тони.

— Вероятность этого события не равна нулю, — говорит Клинт.

Тони немного обдумывает это и кивает, признавая здравый смысл. Затем он снова поворачивается к Стиву:

— Каковы шансы, что я могу взглянуть на его…

— На данный момент, — говорит Стив, — он может вытащить твой дуговой реактор вместе с сердцем, если ты попробуешь коснуться его руки.

— Рад это слышать. А тебе он позволяет трогать свою руку?

Стив кивает.

— Полагаю, ты не сможешь описать мне её базовые технические характеристики или что-то в этом роде?

— Она сделана из некоего металла, — сообщает ему Стив.

— Ясно, я понимаю, что ты не особенно разбираешься в механике, но меня слегка выводит из себя, что я знаю, как рука была присоединена, не зная, как она была сделана — так что если бы ты мог рассказать о ней хоть что-нибудь, может, всего одну деталь…

— Иногда он мне ею дрочит, — говорит Стив.

Тони моргает.

— Так, — говорит он. — У нас на ланч сашими, если ты хотел к нам присоединиться. И тебя это тоже касается, Брэд.

Стив поднимает глаза туда, где сидит Клинт. Тот беззвучно смеётся, а из его глаз текут слёзы. Он показывает Стиву большой палец.

— Мне сказали, что шеф-повар приготовил исключительно прекрасного голубого тунца, так что прошу меня извинить. — Тони идёт к выходу, затем останавливается и оборачивается с тяжёлым вздохом. — Ты мог бы просто сказать мне. Тебе не пришлось бы обходить меня по дуге и шептаться с Сэмом и Наташей за моей спиной. Ты просто не хотел мне говорить или ты думал, что я поведу себя как полный мудила? Я не знаю. Я что, не внушаю доверия?

Стив пожимает плечами. Что тут сказать? Что даже став мультимиллионером, он всё ещё не доверяет богатым?

— Ладно, причины не важны, — говорит Тони, качая головой. — Всё хорошо. Всё просто замечательно. Что было, то прошло, и мои чувства не потревожены. Честно говоря, дело не в том, что я не знал, а в том, что это твой… боже, он же твоя первая любовь? Божечки мои, так и есть, да? Семьдесят с гаком лет льда, пыток и войны, и подумать только, ты снова воссоединился со своей первой любовью! Того я, каким я был десять лет назад, стошнило бы от меня сегодняшнего, но мне насрать. Я изменился. У меня есть цель, у меня есть любовь, и ты её тоже заслуживаешь, и ты был чертовски одинок, и, Боже, я прямо сейчас тебя обниму. Не напрягайся, я знаю, что ты не любишь обнимашки, но я иду. Вот я подошёл, обнимаю одного старикана, потому что сейчас у меня глаза на мокром месте от того, что он нашёл любовь с другим стариканом, который носит кошмарное количество кожи, так что да, может быть, мне нужно было сразу догадаться.

Стив думает, что просто перетерпит объятия Тони, но обнаруживает, что обнимает в ответ, что пропадает напряжение из плеч и спины, и он улыбается, и ему хорошо. Сложно вспомнить, когда он в последний раз просто чувствовал себя счастливым.

Тони отстраняется через довольно долгое время, что вполне в порядке вещей, когда Тони кого-то обнимает. Его глаза в самом деле несколько поблёскивают, и он трёт их, а затем говорит:

— Серьёзно. Реально классные суши. Ещё есть сакэ, которое, ну, никак на тебя не повлияет, Кэп, но Клинт, давай, как насчёт немного сакэ на обед, а?

— Ой, да ладно, в последний раз, когда я пил сакэ, это добром не кончилось, — говорит Клинт. — Я пас, но я выпью немного того виски, о котором ты говорил мне вчера.

— Эм-м, — говорит Тони, — это очень дорогой, очень утончённый…

— Я сижу тут в свой выходной, — говорит Клинт, — охраняя тебя и твою любимую женщину, просто потому, что я о вас беспокоюсь.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Тони. — Ладненько, боже, завтра будем пить виски. Мы сделаем это традицией. Скотч по средам. Ты тоже приглашён, Кэп. Как и твой бойфренд. Партнёр? Спутник жизни? Какой термин ты предпочитаешь?

— Можешь просто звать его Баки.

Тони кивает:

— Ладно. Виски, завтра, не опаздывайте.

Как только Тони уходит из атриума на солнечную веранду, Стив смотрит на Клинта и говорит:

— Мы с Баки готовим тако на ланч, если хочешь, присоединяйся.

— Только если я не буду вас напрягать, — отвечает Клинт. — Не хочу быть пятым колесом или чем-то в этом роде.

— Не-а, — говорит Стив. — Не будешь. Кроме того, думаю, он захочет с тобой познакомиться после того, как так долго наблюдал за тобой через окно. — Он морщится. — Не как маньяк. Он следил за мной, а не за тобой, так что смотрел в окна, только когда приходил я. Всё равно жутковато, да?

Клинт спрыгивает с балок и говорит:

— Видал я вещи и пострашнее. К тому же не отказываться же от халявной еды из-за каждого маньяка?

***

— Почему я раньше не хотел любить тебя? — тихо спрашивает Баки, водя пальцами по груди Стива. Они металлические, но движутся так аккуратно, касаются так бережно, словно сделаны из плоти и крови.

— Дело не в том, что не хотел, — говорит Стив. — Просто не любил. Но ты был добр ко мне. Ты знал, что я к тебе чувствую, и жалел меня.

Баки задумывается, затем качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит он.

— Я клянусь, — уверяет Стив. — Ты в самом деле был добр.

— Это не была жалость, — возражает Баки. — Кажется, я позволял тебе думать, что жалею тебя. Херня. Я херово поступал. Меня это даже успокаивает. — Он рывком приподнимается, седлает бёдра Стива и улыбается ему, широко и счастливо. — Я был поломан уже тогда.

— Что? — говорит Стив.

— Я знал, что ты любил меня. А я любил тебя. Я помню, как лежал рядом с тобой, и у меня живот от этого сводило. От стыда за то, что я люблю тебя. За то, что боюсь в этом признаться. Мне было стыдно, что я полнейший трус, что просто позволял тебе верить в ложь, не мог сделать одно крохотное дело, шепнуть одно-единственное слово, чтобы дать тебе знать, что это была не жалость, а ты был не один.

Стив делает дрожащий вдох, потом ещё один. Качает головой.

— Всё было не так, — говорит он.

Живыми пальцами Баки нежно гладит его щёку, металлическими осторожно перебирает волосы.

— Как же глупо было этого бояться. Я не помню почему, я просто знаю, что боялся. Теперь не боюсь. Ты самое симпатичное существо, что я когда-либо видел.

Стив спихивает Баки с себя, подскакивает и широкими шагами пересекает комнату. Он дёргает дверь спальни с такой силой, что её выносит из петель, но ему плевать. Ему нечем дышать. У него приступ астмы. Нет, не так. Он дышит нормально, просто слишком быстро, слишком поверхностно. Он едва не пробивает дыру в стене, но в последний момент сворачивает в сторону, ногой распахивает дверь в спортзал и вымещает злость на ближайшей груше. Сшибив её с цепей, он садится сверху и продолжает бить; он в кровь разбивает костяшки, а из груши летит песок.

Стива всё ещё колотит, а руки кровоточат, и хочется кричать, но он наконец-то может дышать. Дыхание ещё затруднено от физической перегрузки, но он уже не задыхается в панике. Он кладёт ладони на пол и опускает голову. Всё это время? Баки позволял ему страдать всё это время?

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Баки из дверного проёма, явно держась подальше от Стива, и обхватывает себя руками.

— Да, Бак, — говорит Стив, словно это не он только что потерял рассудок.

— Ты в бешенстве потому, что я назвал тебя всего лишь симпатичным, или потому, что он никогда не говорил, что любит тебя?

— Никогда не говорил, — отвечает Стив, пытаясь перевести дух. Он поднимает взгляд. — Он?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Он — это я, вроде как, но не совсем. Я не знаю. Я помню всякое, но иногда это словно не мои воспоминания. Прости, если это важно. Если бы я мог вернуться назад и что-то исправить, я бы это сделал. Было бы тогда по-другому? Мы бы остались вместе, если бы он сказал тебе правду, или всё случилось бы точно так же?

— Я не знаю.

Баки делает шаг внутрь зала, затем ещё один.

— Можно взглянуть на твои руки? — говорит он.

Стив кивает и поднимает руки. Баки усаживается на другой конец груши, перепачканный в крови. Когда он осторожно проводит пальцами по правой кисти Стива, тот вздрагивает.

— Перелом, — тихо говорит Баки. — Третья пястная косточка, прямо рядом с суставом.

Стив кивает. Он ощущает, как там пульсирует боль.

— Можешь наложить шину?

— Если она срастётся неправильно, её придётся ломать заново.

— Плевать. Прямо сейчас я не в состоянии ехать в больницу.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки и помогает Стиву встать. Он смывает кровь, вычищает из ран и царапин песок, накладывает на сломанную руку шину и лёд. Они долго-долго сидят в тишине за кухонным столом — Баки разворачивает и сворачивает бинт, а Стив просто смотрит на свои разбитые в месиво костяшки.

Баки делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Может быть. К чёрту всё. Может быть, тебе правда лучше быть не со мной, а с Сэмом. Может быть, тебе так будет лучше, а я просто был эгоистом, что всё это время ревновал.

Стив смотрит на него и выдавливает усталую улыбку.

— Глупости. Для меня никогда не существовало никого, кроме тебя.

— Я не он, — говорит Баки, разглядывая бинт, который всё разворачивает и скатывает. — Я никогда не стану им снова, таким, каким ты его помнишь.

— Я тоже не тот Стив, каким был раньше. В смысле, Боже, я пошёл в армию, вырос на фут, прибавил сто пятьдесят фунтов, убил множество людей, видел, как ты умираешь, попытался убить себя, проснулся в этом сумасшедшем времени и бился с инопланетянами, прилетевшими на Землю через дыру в небе, и это только для начала. — Когда Баки смотрит на него резким, возмущённым взглядом, он понимает, что сказал. — Я не пытался, — говорит он, — не пытался умереть намеренно. Я просто и выжить не пытался.

Баки кивает, словно понимает. Может быть, так и есть. Он чешет в затылке.

— Мне всё ещё трудно даются разговоры о чувствах, — говорит он. — Я собирался предложить тебе утешительный отсос, но, возможно, это неподходящее время, да?

— Ага, — соглашается Стив.

— Вот видишь, — Баки вздыхает, — я просто был счастлив, что он не был таким идеальным святым, которого все из него лепят. Может, не настолько я и хуже него. И я даже не подумал, как сильно это может тебя ранить.

— С положительных сторон, ты тогда никого не убивал.

— Даже я знаю, что это очень низкая планка, — говорит Баки.

— Ты ни за кем не шпионил?

Баки улыбается, чересчур ярко.

— Бак. Да ладно тебе.

— Сегодня я ни за кем не шпионил.

— Но?

— Хочешь немного леденца со слоновьим транквилизатором, чтобы рука не болела?

— У меня что-нибудь там осталось или ты забрал их все?

— Я оставил тебе один.

Стив обдумывает это и качает головой. Боксёрский перелом — это совсем не то же самое, что огнестрельное ранение. Он обойдётся без обезболивающих.

— Тогда пошли в кровать.

Стив качает головой.

— Что-то нет настроения.

— Да как бы и я тут не ходячая машина для ебли, так что иди в постель, пусть рука отдыхает.

Стив ложится в кровать, прижав сломанную руку к груди. Баки устраивается рядом с ним и поглаживает его по волосам.

— Если я отломаю совсем маленький кусочек от обезболивающего, ты его съешь? — говорит он.

— Всё нормально, не надо

— То, что ты можешь вытерпеть боль, не значит, что ты обязан это делать. Съешь лекарство ради меня? Чтобы мне не пришлось смотреть, как ты превозмогаешь, стиснув зубы?

— Ну ладно, — говорит Стив, потому что как такому сопротивляться?

Крохотный осколок леденца на вкус как ненастоящий арбуз, и Стив закладывает его между щекой и десной, чтобы он рассосался и попал в кровь. Через пару минут пульсирующая боль в руке превращается в едва заметную, и его охватывает сонливость.

— Прости, что я обидел тебя, — шепчет Баки, поглаживая Стиву волосы. Это приятно, так что Стив закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается. — Не думаю, что он знал, насколько тебе больно. Не думаю, что он смолчал бы, если бы знал, что тебе точно так же больно, как и ему. Я думаю, он возненавидел бы себя ещё сильнее, если бы узнал.

— Бак, — шепчет Стив, потому что лучше от его слов не становится.

— Я не ненавижу себя, — говорит ему Баки. — И я не боюсь говорить тебе, что ты мне нравишься. Ты нравишься мне больше всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Я понимаю, это мало о чём говорит, поскольку я точно не принц на белом коне: я убил большинство знакомых мне людей. Я понимаю, что сейчас люблю тебя запоздало и неправильно, и я довольно-таки дефективный, и даже если он не был святым, я и близко не такой, как он. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты чувствовал то же, что чувствую я рядом с тобой.

Стив выдавливает улыбку и говорит:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже считал необходимым устанавливать следящие устройства в домах всех людей, с которыми ты контактируешь?

— Ты так и не оставишь в покое эту тему, да?

— Не-а.

— Ну, чтоб ты знал, ты вызываешь у меня не только желание шпионить за людьми. Ещё я очень люблю кончать тебе на лицо.

Стив смеётся, и натянутое чувство в груди ослабевает. Если Баки дразнит его, то у них всё наладится. Даже если он не тот Баки, каким был прежде, а Стив — не тот же самый Стив, если они всё ещё с любовью говорят друг другу всякие непотребства, значит, кое-что от них прежних всё же удалось сохранить.

— Да, ты всегда так делал, — говорит Стив. — Хочешь прямо сейчас?

— Может быть, когда ты проснёшься, — говорит Баки.

— Я ещё не сплю.

— Ты под слоновьими транквилизаторами.

— Если я немного сонный, это не значит, что ты не можешь кончить мне на лицо. Я просто буду лежать тут и хорошо выглядеть, а ты можешь сделать всю работу сам.

— Заманчиво, но Сэм говорит, что если есть сомнения насчёт согласия, надо сделать шаг назад, потому что это в твоей ответственности — не совершить случайное насилие.

Стив открывает один глаз и приподнимает бровь.

— Я же говорил тебе, что многому научился, слушая его сеансы.

— Сэм — кайфолом, — говорит Стив, закрывая глаза, но не возражает, а просто дремлет, давая Баки гладить себя по волосам. Даже со сломанной рукой он спит так крепко, как не спал уже много лет.

***

Когда Тони спрашивает, не хочет ли Баки подорвать вместе с ними базу ГИДРы, Баки говорит:

— Ты уверен? Потому что да, блядь, очень хочу, но я не очень-то допущен к боевым действиям.

— А я ботан в роботизированном костюме с абсолютно нулевыми боевыми навыками, если не считать пьянку с членами Генштаба США — с чего ты решил, что я когда-либо был допущен к боевым действиям? — говорит Тони.

Когда они прибывают на место, Баки так чертовски хорош в бою. Он поразительно хорош. Стив, конечно, умом понимал, что Баки отлично себя проявит, но не был готов увидеть это своими глазами.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки, когда они отдыхают в квинджете на пути домой. Наташа за штурвалом, Клинт занимает место второго пилота, Сэм обрабатывает синяк под глазом, а Стив просто молча сидит, пристегнувшись, пока Баки чистит оружие.

— Ничего, — говорит Стив.

— Это… чёрт возьми, ты понимаешь, что это? — говорит Сэм. — У нас теперь как будто две Наташи. Две, Стив! Только вот эта любит всё взрывать даже больше, чем первая Наташа.

Стив кивает. Можно и так сказать. Баки был точно таким, как Стив от него ожидал на поле боя, быстро думал, эффективно действовал, не разговаривал попусту, шёл на три шага впереди остальных и с огромной радостью швырялся гранатами. Стив ожидал этого, но отчего-то всё же не был к этому готов.

— Откуда тебе знать, что она первая Наташа? — говорит Баки. — Она может быть второй Наташей или даже третьей.

Наташа говорит что-то резкое на русском, и Баки смеётся и говорит:

— Ладно, ладно.

Сэм смотрит на Стива, словно бы Стив может перевести; он не может и просто пожимает плечами. Сэм смотрит на Баки. Баки возвращает взгляд. Он кладёт руки на колени и спокойно ждёт. Сэм моргает, первым отводит взгляд и говорит:

— Ага, нет, у меня не хватит терпения играть в гляделки и с обычными людьми, не говоря уже о суперсолдатах.

Баки возвращается к чистке оружия.

— Все помашите Тони, — со вздохом просит Наташа, — а то он так и будет кружить вокруг нас, а это начинает раздражать, как комар возле уха.

Стив смотрит за лобовое стекло квинджета и машет Тони. Все: и Сэм, и Клинт, и Баки — машут Тони. Наташа устало улыбается ему. Тони машет им в ответ, а затем отрывается от них и летит домой на более низкой высоте.

Стив не уверен, действительно ли Тони добрался домой на несколько часов раньше них, чтобы подготовить всё самому, или просто организовал всё через ДЖАРВИСа. В холле их ждёт женщина в сером костюме. С несколько извиняющимся видом она говорит:

— Это набор подарков на новоселье от мистера Старка. Вы можете вернуть то, что вам не понравится.

Баки открывает ближайший к нему свёрток из кучи на полу холла и говорит:

— Банка мёда. Как раз то, о чём я всегда мечтал.

— Это традиционный подарок, — говорит женщина. — Он символизирует пожелание, чтобы вы всегда наслаждались жизнью.

— Они все замечательные, спасибо вам, — говорит Стив. — Я дам Тони знать, как сильно нам всё понравилось.

Она улыбается, кивает и идёт к лифту так, словно никогда в жизни не мечтала выбраться откуда-нибудь быстрее.

— Тебе не кажется, что она торопилась сбежать? — говорит Стив.

— Возможно, — отвечает Баки, — она умирала от стыда при одной мысли о том, какое лицо будет у Капитана Америки, когда он откроет полную корзину секс-игрушек.

— Чего? — Стив оборачивается.

Баки держит в руках плетёную корзинку, обёрточная бумага с которой содрана, а внутри — смазка, искусственные члены и другие разнообразные секс-игрушки, аккуратно уложенные в груду нарезанной папиросной бумаги.

— Ты знал, что секс изобрели в семидесятые? — говорит Стив.

— Да что ты говоришь, — отвечает Баки.

— До семьдесят пятого года никто и слыхом не слыхивал о ебле. Вообще никогда.

Баки заглядывает в корзину и говорит:

— Видимо, именно поэтому я смотрю на все эти штуковины с таким замешательством. — Он тыкает в силиконовый дилдо. — Вот это что за взбивалка?

Стив смотрит на груду подарков в холле и думает о том, чтобы открыть их все по очереди. Затем решает, что неплохо бы принять горячий душ.

— Я в душ, — говорит он. — Ты со мной?

— Можно взять с собой взбивалку?

— Бери две, — говорит Стив.

Баки широко улыбается ему и коротко отдаёт честь:

— Есть, сэр.

***

— Вы уже какое-то время подозрительно тихие, — говорит Тони по общей связи на следующей операции. — Вы там лижетесь?

Стив закатывает глаза и готовит ответ, но Клинт успевает первым:

— Ты говоришь о Стиве с Баки сейчас, или обо мне, Сэме и Таше?

— С чего бы тебе лизаться с Сэмом и Ташей? — спрашивает Тони.

— Ну, — отвечает Клинт, — они оба — привлекательные люди. Я ну такой себе привлекательный. Теоретически наши отношения можно перевести из чисто платонических в нечто более чувственное.

— О Боже мой, — говорит Сэм, — не надо смеяться над этим. Таша, нет, не поощряй его смехом, ты сделаешь только хуже.

— Я слушаю, — говорит Тони.

— А твой парень не взбесится, если узнает, что ты лижешься с другими людьми? — говорит Баки. — Или это для вас нормально? Теперь же люди нормально к такому относятся, да?

Спустя мгновение тишины Клинт говорит:

— Ты сейчас о ком из нас?

— О тебе, — говорит Баки. — Не думаю, что Наташин кавалер действительно считается за парня, а Сэм ещё не справился с нервами, чтобы пригласить на свидание человека по имени Робин.

Клинт смеётся, Наташа со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, а Сэм спрашивает:

— Как ты узнал?

Стив никогда не слышал более раздражённого вздоха, чем тот, что издаёт Баки, перед тем как сказать:

— Господи Иисусе, я же, блядь, шпион. Люди, что с вами не так? Вы думаете, что следящие устройства, мини-камеры и жучки заводятся у вас в домах сами по себе? Сэм разговаривает сам с собой, когда пытается собраться с духом, а затем ничего не делает, просто стоит в кабинете и репетирует слова: «О, привет, Робин, как дела? Как тебе новый фильм про Бэтмена?» — а затем обзывает себя тупым за за то, что у него придумываются только тупые реплики. Что, кстати, не лучший способ говорить с самим собой. Обращайся с собой так же бережно, как обращался бы с любимым человеком. Это ты меня научил.

— Я… — начинает Сэм.

Стив трёт точку над правой бровью.

— Когда это я тебя такому научил? — спрашивает Сэм и охает. — Ты что, поставил свои блядские жучки у меня в кабинете? Ты подслушиваешь мои консультации?

— Больше нет, потому что Стив мне не разрешает, но я многому научился, — говорит Баки. — Ты очень хороший психотерапевт.

— Ты, блядь, знаешь, что значит профессиональная конфиденциальность?

— Поскольку я или только юридически, или даже фактически мёртв, — говорит Баки, — не можешь ли ты просто притвориться, что у тебя в кабинете обитает призрак? Ты же не будешь злиться на привидение, которое смогло стать лучше, слушая советы, которые ты даёшь другим людям? Кстати, Робин — это парень или девушка? Мне можно это спрашивать? Я знаю, что теперь это большая проблема — самому определять чужие гендеры нельзя, так что позволительно ли мне спрашивать, нравятся людям парни или девушки, или люди сами должны мне об этом рассказывать?

— Кэп, твой спутник жизни — мой новый самый любимый человек на планете, — сообщает Тони.

Баки улыбается Стиву, а Стив качает головой и одними губами произносит «Нет», но против воли улыбается, когда Баки говорит:

— Спасибо, Тони, ты мне тоже довольно-таки симпатичен после всех этих секс-игрушек, которые ты подарил нам на новоселье.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы не были шокированы, — говорит Тони.

— Нет, — говорит Баки, — мы использовали только водостойкие, в ванне, но спасибо, что думаешь о нашей безопасности.

— Что? — переспрашивает Сэм.

— Ох, воображение, остановись, — тянет Клинт.

— Мальчики, если вы закончили сплетничать, вам, возможно, стоит обратить внимание на тень у основания дерева на десять часов от меня, — говорит Наташа.

Стив тоже видит движение.

— Приготовились двигаться по моей команде, — велит он.

Он считает. Они бегут. Битва жестока. На этот раз они дерутся с солдатами, а не с менеджерами среднего звена или учёными, которые бегают кругами и сдаются сразу. Они сражаются с солдатами, которые не совсем люди. И всё же Стив хочет дать им шанс. Как только они захватывают вышку вещания, он передаёт на всех частотах:

— Говорит Стив Роджерс. Я хочу сказать вам, что вы больше не подчиняетесь ГИДРе. Всем, кто сдастся, не причинят вреда. Пожалуйста, позвольте вам помочь.

— Они тебе не поверят, — бормочет Баки, катая между ладоней одну из своих любимых крохотных гранат. — Никто из них никогда не поверит, что ты поможешь.

— И всё же я должен предложить, — говорит Стив.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Баки и толкает его плечом. — Ну, пошли.

Они бегут и укрываются за армейским джипом, а затем Баки бросает гранату. Здание у основания вышки взрывается осколками стекла, металлической шрапнелью, кусками арматуры и бетона. Сама вышка стонет, кренится вбок и наконец падает. Как в старые добрые времена.

Это жестокая битва, и как только она заканчивается, Стив садится на землю, прислонившись спиной к тому, что когда-то было стеной бункера. Из ближайшего к нему входа идёт дым, а люди выкрикивают приказы. Он прижимает ладонь к резаной ране на левом боку и морщится от боли.

— Сильно ранили? — спрашивает Баки, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним. Он тяжело дышит, а его лицо чёрно от сажи.

— Бывало и хуже, — говорит Стив. Рана довольно глубокая. — Ты как?

Баки пожимает плечами. Он отодвигает руку Стива, чтобы посмотреть на рану, присвистывает и достаёт перевязочный материал из одного из многочисленных карманов.

— Будет немного щипать.

— Да там едва царапнуло, — говорит ему Стив. Он шипит от боли, когда Баки накладывает повязку и хорошенько придавливает.

— Большой ребёнок, — бубнит Баки.

— Чего? Я что, жаловался?

— Едва ли это царапина.

— Я так и сказал!

Баки прислоняется к Стиву и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, продолжая прижимать рану.

— Пойдёшь к доктору Йи, чтобы она осмотрела.

— Мне правда не нужно…

— Ты пойдёшь к доктору Йи, чтобы она осмотрела рану, а затем поужинаем барбекю из того местечка на Третьей, хорошо?

Стив наклоняет голову и устраивает её напротив головы Баки. Он смотрит, как в отдалении Клинт уверенно пробирается через груды обломков, собирая стрелы. По общей связи Наташа вызывает команду поддержки, Тони и Сэм инспектируют местность с воздуха, чтобы убедиться, что никто не ускользнул; Стив не обращает на всё это внимания и пытается уловить запах Баки под порохом и дымом.

— То местечко на Третьей, где подают хороший картофельный салат, а не то, где есть только салат из капусты, — говорит он.

— Конечно же, то место, где подают хороший картофельный салат, — говорит Баки. — И мы закажем целую сковороду кукурузного хлеба. И пекановый пирог. И грудинку. И ты дашь доктору Йи наложить тебе швы, если она решит, что надо.

Баки пахнет потом и кровью и совсем немного — кожаной отделкой формы. Стив устало закрывает глаза, чуть улыбается и отвечает:

— Ладно.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] Гэри Купер (1901-1961) — американский киноактёр, считавшийся одним из самых красивых актёров (и больших ловеласов) своего времени.  
> [2] Норман Рокуэлл (1894-1978) — культовый американский художник-иллюстратор, наиболее известные картины которого изображают простых американцев и их быт. В том числе он рисовал и американских солдат. Картины Рокуэлла традиционно отличались живостью, яркостью и позитивным настроем.  
> [3] История абсолютно правдива. Для поддержания боевого духа американских солдат кормили мороженым. На военных кораблях США были оборудованы небольшие мороженицы. Известен случай, когда в плавучую фабрику по производству мороженого была переоборудована баржа для перевозки цемента. Бенито Муссолини, в свою очередь, в 1943 году запретил продажи мороженого, как «американского символа», в Италии.  
> [4] Здесь имеются в виду короткие мультфильмы, которые транслировались в кинотеатрах перед показом фильмов.  
> [5] Уолтер Джеймс О'Мэлли (1903-1979) — американский спортивный руководитель, президент бейсбольной команды «Бруклин Доджерс»/«Лос-Анджелес Доджерс» с 1950 по 1979 год. Помимо перевозки «Доджерс» в Лос-Анджелес перевёз команду «Нью-Йоркские Гиганты» в Сан-Франциско. Эти передвижения были сделаны для популяризации бейсбола на западе США.  
> [6] Малышка Одри (Little Audrey, полное имя Одри Смит) — персонаж американского фольклора. Наиболее известна как героиня «чёрных» анекдотов, схожих по настроению со стишками про маленького мальчика. С 1947 по 1958 про малышку Одри даже снимали мультфильмы.  
> [7] Цитата из фильма «Космическая одиссея 2001» (1968) Стэнли Кубрика, снятого на основе рассказа Артура Кларка «Часовой». ЭАЛ (англ. HAL) — бортовой компьютер корабля «Дискавери-1».  
> [8] Цитата из кинофильма «На золотом пруду» (1981), реж. Эрнест Томпсон.  
> [9] Комендор-сержант (англ. Gunnery Sergeant) — воинское звание сержантского состава корпуса морской пехоты США, соответствующее сержанту первого класса армии США.  
> [10] Мистер Роджерс, он же Фред МакФили Роджерс (1928-2003) — американский педагог, проповедник и телеведущий. С 1968 по 2001 г. снимался в детском сериале «Наш сосед мистер Роджерс». Характерной деталью его образа был неизменный кардиган.  
> [11] Кен Бёрнс (р. 1953) — американский кинорежиссёр и продюсер. Активно использовал в своей работе архивные плёнки и фотографии. Его именем назван художественный приём «оживления» фотографий.  
> [12] Стив выполняет бёрпи — упражнение, которое в настоящее время входит в дисциплину кроссфит. Это упражнение изобрёл в 1939 году врач Ройал Бёрпи. После вступления США во Вторую Мировую войну бёрпи использовали для проверки физической формы призывников. Если призывник мог сделать за минуту сорок бёрпи, считалось, что он в хорошей физической форме.  
> [13] Твистор — прямая во вспомогательном комплексном трёхмерном проективном пространстве Т, используемом для реализации Минковского пространства-времени (четырёхмерное псевдоевклидово пространство сигнатуры, предложенное в качестве геометрической интерпретации пространства-времени специальной теории относительности).


End file.
